An Insatiable Hunger
by Awhoha
Summary: Destial .SLASH. SMUT. R&R. Dean, Castiel, and Sam have to solve a case involving a very hungry man with an insatiable hunger for souls. first Supernatural fanfic
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer's night; the crickets where chirping, the moon's rays shone bright, the stars laughed, twinkling as they watched the earth below. The house was nothing special. Made of red stone, a dark roof, a small yard with tulips and roses, the house stood proudly on the curb of Evergreen Estates. The lights shone through the glass windows, indicating that the residents were still awake. Philip Barlikoff sat on the sofa, watching his favorite TV Show. He grasped a light beer in his hands, his eyes glued to the television. His wife Janna, was in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess from the dinner. She hummed as she washed the dirty dishes, her eyes smiling. Janna looked up from the soapy water, checking up on her husband. He grabbed for the bag of popcorn his beer lying forgotten as he tried to slit the bag. Janna wiped her forehead as she placed the last clean plate in the drainer. She tugged off the blue plastic gloves, tossing them over the side of the chrome sink. She joined her husband on the sofa. Philip smiled and hugged her close, offering her some of his white cheddar popcorn. His wife shook her head, for she was still full from the massive dinner she had shared with Philip's parents. She could feel the tiredness settle in. She closed her eyes, resting her head against her husband's chest. A knock sounded on the door. Philip and Janna looked at one another, before Philip left the comfort of his couch. He opened the door. A man, no older than twenty stood at the door, holding his arm. Philip's eyes widened at the blood coating the man's sleeve.

"Sorry to intrude, but I was wondering if you could help me. Could I use your washroom?"

Philip nodded ushering the man indoors, looking outside before shutting the door.

"What happened to you?" Janna whispered as she lead the young man upstairs to the washroom. Philip ran around to grab some bandages from the pantry room. She glanced at the young man beside her. He was beautiful. Red copper hair, pale white skin, a tall, very tall muscular build. Maybe a few years younger than her and her husband.

"I was doing my evening rounds, running, and I managed to fall. Pretty pathetic aren't I?"

Janna felt the blush rise to her cheeks, the man's stare never faltering away from her face.

"No not pathetic at all." Janna felt her breath catch in her throat. The man had turned his face towards hers, his full luscious lips claiming her surprised mouth. She felt every muscle in her body weaken. His kiss was...perfect. A few delicious moments passed, but Janna choked, her eyes widening in horror. Her skin was turning white, the veins bulging, the eyes losing their color. The woman tried to push herself away, but the man was too strong. She felt her strength ebb away. Within minutes the woman lay on the bathroom floor, her eyes and skin pure white. Blue veins adorned the pale skin, her mouth open in a silent scream. The man rose, licking his lips his eye's flashing an unearthly red. He smiled as the husband's foot steps padded up to the room. Dessert had just arrived.

"Look here Sammy, how many times have I told you! My car, my rules, my tunes. Shotgun shuts his cake hole." Dean Winchester, gloated over the blare of music, the smirk quite evident on his face as he yelled over to his brother Sam. Sam groaned as Dean's black 1967 Chevrolet Impala sped across the highway. They had been on the road for three days, when Bobbie had called them, saying there was a case in a small town called Evergreen, located thirty miles from the town Middlebury in Connecticut. The Winchesters drove by the lush scenery as ACDC filled the Impala. Sam sighed, looking out into the trees. Large firs, pines, birches, and softwood trees passed by. He tried to name some of the plants as he attempted to block out Dean's voice as he sang along with the Song '_Hell's Bells_'.

"I do not believe that Hell has bells."

Dean cursed as he and Sam jumped up from their seats. Dean had to grip the steering wheel, spinning it to the left to avoid the ditch that he had almost driven into. Dean swore as he looked into his rear view mirror. A man sat in the back of the Impala, his electric blue eyes staring back into Dean's bright green.

"Cas! Don't do that! You gave me a heart attack!" Sam said as Dean growled in agreement. The angel furrowed his brows, his expression puzzled.

"My apologizes, but there is no pleurisy, spasms, shortness of breath of any sign of physical pain."

"It's a figure of speech Cas! You just scared the shit out of Sam." Dean rolled his eyes. He tried to get his emotions under control. The angel was always appearing suddenly. _You would think we would be used to it by now_ Dean thought.

"You almost took us off the road Dean. I wasn't the only one who was scared."

"Can in Sam." Dean tapped the Impala's steering wheel his green eyes scanning the road. He looked back at Cas, the angel sitting patently in the back, his hands cross over in his lap.

"Got bored in the clouds playing your harp Cas, decided to come down for a little excitement?" Dean shut off the music, which Sam was eternally grateful to the angel for arriving when he did. Dean looked at the sign that read _Evergreen 2 miles_. His stomach grumbled letting the thirty two year old know that it wanted food.

"I am a warrior of the Lord Dean, I do not play the harp. " Cas turned his head slightly his blue eyes trying to understand what Dean was implying.

"Yeah Yeah. It was a joke Cas. Lighten up."

"Oh... You want me to shine?" Cas watched the two brothers with curiosity. Castiel had been watching the human race for the last two thousand years and every time he was with the Winchesters, he always learned something new.

"No Cas, we don't need your blinding angel mojo in the car."

"Bobbie told us that there have been a series of murders in Evergreen. The victims were all found dead, their body white as snow, their eyes colorless. There have been a total body count of four. One woman, and three men." Sam interrupted, getting Castiel up to speed with what they were now working on. "Any ideas?"

Castiel shook his head. Dean took in his appearance; dark hair cut short and messy, intense blue eyes, the well built frame, his beige coat sitting over top of his dark blue vest, a white collard shirt, a blue tie. Dean cleared his throat. He hadn't seen Cas in a while and the angel looked fine, well more than fine. Dean cleared the thoughts out of his head, turning his attention back on the road. He was just happy to see the angel, that's three of them sat in silence until they arrived in the town of Evergreen.

"I don't know about you too ladies, but I'm grabbing food." Sam shrugged, he was hungry. Cas just sat in quietly, letting the Winchesters plan out their meal. The Impala pulled out into a large parking lot, the large sign above them read 'Pavilo's Diner _The finest tastes around _'.

"This looks promising," Dean said as he opened the door of the Impala, shutting the door behind him. Sam followed suit, throwing his laptop bag over his shoulder. Cas materialized beside them.

"Jesus Cas you can't do that when we are around normal people. Use the door!" Dean hissed, running a hand through his hair.

"I have made you angry." Cas stated. His shoulders slumped slightly, his eyes looking up at the oldest Winchester.

"Just don't do it again." The three of them made their way to the entrance of the Diner. It was a large building, vines growing on the side of the walls, red flowers blooming out from the green stems. People sat outside eating on fine dining sets, enjoying the hot sun. Dean pulled open the door and was greeted with the sudden smells of food. His stomach growled impatiently. The diner was impressive. It was elegant; small red flowers that grew outside decorated the white tablecloths that hung over black cherry tables, ornate metal chairs lined with red cushions stood near the windows, the light playing across the crystal flower vases. Dean smiled as a pretty blond waitress walked over to them.

"A table for three?"

"Make it a table for four, you can join us." With a wink, Dean sent the woman a heart stopping smile. The woman laughed.

"A table for three. This way." They followed her to a corner of the Diner. She sat them down, handing them large brown covered menus.

" Take a look over them. Let me know what you want when I get back."

"I already see what I want," Dean growled, his eyes on the waitress. The woman left, a smile upon her red lips. Sam rolled his eyes and began going over the menu.

"Wow they have some really good stuff here," Sam muttered his eyes rolling over the menu, " I want to try the '_Tagine Spring Rolls with spiced tomato and couscous'_."

"You can order the whatever you want Sammy. I just want a burger, fries, and a large beer." Dean tapped his fingers over the menu. Cas watched as the men argued about food. The angel didn't find the need to eat. Sometimes his vessel had a craving for something, but Cas usually ignored it until his vessel was on the verge of starvation.

"Cas, are you getting anything?" Sam asked, pointedly ignoring his brother. Dean rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the waitress who was heading towards their table. Castiel shook his head, not sure as he looked at the booklet called a _menu_. Strange words he had never heard of, jumped out at him. He cleared his throat, putting down the foreign menu.

"No I am fine," Castiel said in his gruff and resonant voice.

"Come on Cas. You should have something to eat. When's the last time you ate?"

"Roughly about a month. I don't have the desire nor the need to eat, although my vessel needs the nutrients to survive once in a while. " Sam just stared at the angel, his jaw dropped in surprise.

"Are you ready to order?" The blond woman stood poised with her pen and paper at the ready.

"Sure, can I have the Spring Rolls and soup special? Also the Summer and Bell Pepper soup for him, with the bread please." Sam said, leaning back in his chair.

"You don't need to order anything for me Sam. I am fine."

"The soup is really good. Your friend has good taste," The waitress smiled at Castiel her bright eyes flickering over to Sam. Turning to Dean she raised her eyebrows, waiting for his reply.

"I will have the cheeseburger, the fries and a beer. ..Amy." Dean winked as he read the woman's name tag. Castiel felt something shift ever so slightly in his chest.

"With or without the salad?"

"Do you recommend it?" Dean asked, leaning in closer to the waitress.

"I do, its our summer special garden salad. You wont regret it." She smiled down at Dean, flashing her perfect white teeth. She finished writing down the orders and headed back towards the kitchen. Dean whistled slowly out through his teeth. That was one gorgeous babe. Full hips, nice ass, big breasts. She was tall, blond and had nice gray green eyes.

"Please don't hit on the waitress while we're eating. I don't want to lose my appetite." Sam said as he pulled out his laptop.

"Hit on?" Castiel asked his eyes looking for answers.

"Flirting, trying to pick up," Sam said, but sighed as the angel just tilted his head trying to understand, "What Dean wants to do is try to get lucky, get laid."

"Dean wants to spend time with her." Cas stated, coming to a realization.

"Its natural for someone like me to want to...spend quality time... with a fine woman such as Amy." Dean smirked raising his eyebrows suggestively. Cas just stared back, his electric blue eyes void of the hidden meaning in Dean's words.

"Your spending quality time right now." Cas said as he watched people eating and talking, "Everyone is spending quality time in this Diner."

Dean moaned. Castiel was so dense when it came to any kind of sexual implications.

"Here's your burger, fries, and salad," Amy said as she placed a huge plate of food in front of the man. Dean smiled, breathing in the welcoming aroma. "And here is your Spring Rolls and side dishes, and a soup and bread for your friend." She placed a reddish liquid in front of the angel. He watched as steam rose from the top.

"Why is this red? There is strange transparent gas emanating from this liquid." Castiel stared at it, watching it steam, the strange smell filling his vessel's nose. The waitress raised her eyebrows.

"Its tomato red pepper soup...of course it will be red..." She turned and left, glancing back at the angel as he hunched his shoulders down, peering into the soup.

"You use the spoon to sip the soup. Like this..." Dean sighed as he picked up the spoon, dipping it into the hot liquid. He blew softly, before tasting. Dean watched the angel's eyes as they fixated on his lips as the hunter drank the soup. Dean felt his heart race. He grunted, handing the spoon back to Castiel. "Now you try..."

Castiel raised the utensil, examining it. He felt his chest tighten slightly with an unknown feeling. Dean's lips had touched it. He dipped it back into the dish, blowing loudly as he brought it up towards his lips. Sam hid a muffled laugh as he watched Castiel try to blow the soup, his expression filled with determination and curiosity. The angel managed to swallow, his eyes brightening at the taste and texture.

"It is satisfactory."

Sam laughed, and Dean chuckled as Castiel looked at the soup, trying to decide what the tastes running through his vessels mouth were. They finished their meal, the three men feeling full and satisfied. As they made their way to the check out, Dean pulled out his wallet. Sam looked down at his brother, in shock.

"Where did you get all the bills?"

"Easy as pie Sammy. Don't worry about it."

"I believe Dean went to the Bank a month ago and forged ID making the Banker think he was a . You might recall, he was the demon who was killed when you last encountered him. Dean stated that a dead man had no use for all that money."

Sam stared at Dean who raised his arms, but shot Castiel a furious glare.

"We don't exactly make a grand paycheck every time we hunt Sammy. A certain angel needs to learn when to keep their bloody traps shut!" Sam ran a hand over his face. Cas just stared at Dean unsure why he was so upset.

"Sam asked where you got the money. I just responded."

"Are you ready to pay the bill?" The waitress Amy, peered at the Winchesters and their companion. Dean grunted handing her a bill, making a mental note to tell Cas the importance of secrets. As the waitress handed Dean his change, he glanced at the small card that peeked from under the five. He smiled and winked as he left the Diner with Sam and the angel, whistling as he examined the number written on the back of the business card.

"We should find somewhere to crash for the night." Sam said, as he and Dean got back into the Impala.

"Cas, are you-" Dean looked around, but the angel was nowhere in sight, "Great just peachy. The dude shows for what half an hour and then just disappears? Wait till he gets his feathery ass back I'll-"

Sam sat in the car watching Dean curse as he flung the keys in the engine. Sam chuckled.

"What's so funny?

"You, I mean," Sam laughed, "Since when do you get so pissed when Cas disappears?"

Dean punched Sam in the arm, hard. His brother frowned and rubbed the bicep, muttering that his brother was a compete tool. They drove out from the parking lot, trying to find the nearest Hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

"What about this one?" Sam suggested, peering through the window of the black Impala, staring up at the stone building. It was on the end of the main street, both a pub and Motel. It was gray stone, the slabs filled with green vines, their fingers gripping into the surface. Dean shrugged and pulled into the Hotel parking lot. They both exited the Impala, grabbed their luggage and went to check in, Dean was still trying to sort his feeling about why the angel had just vanished without saying anything. He didn't understand why he felt so pissed off, but that thought flew from his mind as he was greeted at the counter by a very beautiful woman.

"Hi. My brother and I are looking for a place to crash, possibly for a few days?" Sam said as he placed his bags on the floor, his gaze on the woman behind the counter. Dean coughed. The dark haired woman glanced at him, to which Dean smiled, his eyes briefly landing on her ample chest and then back up to her dark brown eyes.

"The name's Dean."

The woman turned her attention back at Sam completely ignoring Dean's introduction, her eyes instead roaming over Sam's body. Dean growled and suddenly became very interested in the art work hanging on the wall, his ego slightly bruised.

"We have an upstairs suite overlooking the town. Two large size beds, free internet, hot tub and pool in back, free complimentary breakfast. I can give you the room as a discount...we can work something out?" The woman purred, her eyes meeting Sam's. Sam gulped.

"Ah...we don't need a discount, we can pay full price." The woman frowned, but nodded as she rang them through for three nights.

"Dean," Sam tossed Dean his bag as they headed up to their room. Both Winchesters whistled as they entered the room. The room was illuminated by a pale green light. Two large white beds were propped by the wall, from which a massive green silk curtain hung. The beds faced a white wall, which housed a Samsung 7000 Plasma TV. The beds were awesome, supported by a white platform with floor lights. To the far left, towards the small kitchen area, was a large window overlooking the main street of Evergreen. Classic art hung from the walls, a large flower bouquet decorating the wooden table.

"This has got to be the coolest Motel we have ever stayed in," Sam said, dumping his bags near one of the beds.

"They even have beer in the mini fridge!" Dean grabbed two beers, tossing one to Sam as they both sunk down on their beds. Sam pulled out his laptop, setting it down on one of the bedside tables.

"I did a little research on our victims before we came here. The most recent deaths were Philip and Janna Barlikoff. They were in their mid twenties, lived in a small house, no pets no kids. Nothing out of the ordinary. The last victims were both men, one a Henry Goldburg and a Steven Jaden. They were not married, though Henry lived with his girlfriend at the time. She was out when he was killed. Steven's friends said he was seeing someone, not really sure who. All were found dead as white as a sheet. The cause of death is unknown, nothing is missing; no organs no nothing."

"So our freaky friend is attacking couples, somehow killing them and making them into dead albinos?"

"We need to get in to see the bodies as soon as possible." Sam stood, leaving his beer unopened. Dean smirked and drank the rest of his own , tossing the bottle in the trash.

"Then what are we waiting for?" The two Winchesters took off, locking their door behind them. As the men neared the foyer of the Motel, Dean stopped suddenly, his heart beating in his chest. The woman working the counter, the one who had eyed up Sam, was now pulling on a man's blue tie, her voice a low whisper. The man's face was unsure, not knowing how to respond to the situation he was in.

"CAS!"

The angel, his face turning from uncertainty to relief, smiled up at Dean. The Hunter felt his heart skip a beat. _I really should watch how much fast food I eat_. Dean looked at the woman, his eyes cold. She frowned and let go of the angel's tie, pouting as she stomped her way back into the reception office.

"Where the Hell were you Cas? Why did you let that chick make googly eyes at you?"

" Relax Dean. I am sure Castiel had a reason for leaving, Right Cas?" Sam said, raising his eyes at the angel.

"Yes. I went to Cairo. What is _googly eyes_, it is a term I am unfamiliar with."

"Why did you let the woman _touch_ you Cas?" Dean was angry, though the angel couldn't understand why. Sam watched with genuine interest, finding the entire situation funny.

"All I asked of her was where your room was. The kind woman said she would take me there."

"And you were just going to _follow_ the kind lady upstairs?"

"Yes."

Dean felt the blood pump through his veins. He ran a hand over his face. Dean was sure it wasn't _their _room she had had in mind. Sam chuckled and Dean shot him a glare. Sam shut his mouth, eyes gleaming. Cas just stared at them, feeling anger surrounding Dean Winchester like a thin veil.

"I apologize. I did not mean to make anyone angry." Castiel sagged his shoulders. Dean let out a deep, a very deep breath.

"Just don't take off without telling us anything. And don't let yourself be caught alone with any _kind ladies_ from now on." Dean managed out, pulling the keys from his jacket. Sam smiled and patted the angel on the shoulder, following his brother out towards the Impala. Cas tilted his head but followed the Winchesters out the door.

"I thought Sam was going to come with us to the mortuary." Cas sat in the front seat of the 1967 Chevy Impala, watching Dean as the two of them drove up the drive way to the Evergreen Morgue.

"We thought it best that Sam pay a visit to Philip's parents. Your coming with me. We need to find out what killed these poor bastards." Dean parked his car, grabbing through the pile of fake ID until he found two F.B.I badges. He handed one to Cas who stared at it.

"My name isn't _Andy Perkins_."

"No, but your _pretending_ to be. Just get out of the car." Dean closed the door, fixing up his suit and tie. "In order to find out what happened to our Mr. And Mrs. Creampuff, we need to pretend to be someone we aren't in order to get what we want... Oh don't look so depressed Cas." Dean smoothed his suit and tucked away his keys, Castiel walking behind him up to the building. The angel found himself gazing upon the strong muscled back of the Hunter, appreciating the way they moved under the suit.

"Stop that Cas. It's freaking me out!" Dean had caught the angel staring, his blue eyes practically burning a hole through his back.

"Sorry." Dean shook his head and pushed open the heavy glass doors. Castiel strolled in after him, his eyes trying to focus elsewhere.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" A tall thin man dressed in a white lab coat and shiny black boots had noticed them as they had entered. He walked in their direction, his pointy shoes clicking on the linoleum floor. The man reminded Dean of long legged spider.

"My names Paul Grimbowl, F.B.I," Dean stated as he cleared his throat, showing the badge to the man who raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment, "We are here to examine the bodies that were brought in two days ago. This here is my partner Andy Perkins."

Cas pulled his gaze away from the ceiling, his blue eyes meeting the cool gray. The angel gave a slight nod, quickly reaching for the badge that Dean had given him. He held it up, resuming his study of the building. Dean scowled as the angel held the badge sideways, but the tiny, spidery man seemed satisfied.

"This way." His voice was deep and watery. He led them down a long white bare hall and to the room located at the very end. He opened the steel doors and led them to a table where the two bodies lay.

"Close the door when your done." The tall man left Dean and Castiel alone in the cold room.

"Well don't they look lovely." Dean stated as Castiel glanced up at him. The two bodies where white, blue veins running along the entire surface of flesh. Dean looked around, finding white gloves on the opposite table. He pulled out a pair, and handed the other set to Castiel.

"What do I do with these?" Cas asked as his hands felt the synthetic latex. He watched Dean slide his on, and attempted to follow suite. Dean chuckled as the angels fingers got caught in the wrong holes.

"Like this Cas," Dean smiled as he stepped closer to Castiel, grabbing his hands. He slid the latex over the angel's fingers, feeling the warmth. Castiel felt the strange sensation crawling through his stomach as Dean helped him put on the strange white material that soon took the form of his hands. He watched Dean's face as he finished. Dean nodded, pleased and turned his attention over to the dead married couple.

"Time to find out what killed them."

"Dean, when I said I went to Cairo, I managed to find some information. "

"You decide to tell me now? You should have opened your angel mouth before!"

Dean gingerly lifted the eyelids of the man, and grimaced when he stared into the colorless pupils of Philip.

"You were angry with me, I thought it could wait. When Sam had described the victims I didn't pay it much heed...my mind was... elsewhere. While you and Sam were leaving the Diner I remembered something similar happening over in Egypt." Castiel placed his hands above the chest of the dead man. He took a deep breath as his hand entered the corpse. Dean winced as he watched the angel in front. He defiantly did not want some fluffy man with wings digging inside his personal chest space.

"It is as I feared." Castiel removed his hand from the man and stared at the Hunter. Dean shivered not liking the look in the angels blue eyes.

"Don't tell me. We are dealing with some serious mumbo jumbo." Dean watched as the angel nodded.

"We are dealing with a Soul Taker."

"A what, sorry?"

"A Soul Taker. A human like entity with extreme power. It has the ability to take a human's soul and consume it. What I don't understand is that this Soul Taker has consumed four souls over a time period of a year, each death closer together."

"Wait, your saying that this entity is having the munchies for human souls?" Dean felt his jaw drop, his head buzzing.

"Yes. The Taker is a very hidden, secretive being. They usually consume a human soul every hundred years."

"So this particular one decided to go out on a soul binge. Anything else you want to enlighten me on?"

"The more souls it eats, the more powerful a Taker becomes. These entities can live for thousands of years. They take the forms of humans, in order to entice their victims. A Soul Taker is said to suck a soul out from the mouth. When a Soul Taker feeds, the human carcass changes to white due to the entities energy field that is emitted while feeding. That's all I know."

"Now we just have to figure out how to kill this thing." Dean tossed his gloves, his stomach churning. Castiel followed Dean out of the room, passing the office in which the tall lanky man sat. Dean nodded and left the mortuary with the angel. They had to find had to figure out how to kill this son of a bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam Winchester sat on a dark leather sofa staring at the grief stricken parents of Philip Barlikoff. He was trying to keep his attention on the couple, but Sam's eyes kept flickering around his surroundings. The living room was filled with china figurines; cats, horses, dogs, people. The walls were a powder blue, frilly white lace curtains hung from stained glass windows.

"So.._hiccup_...what do you..._hiccup_... want to know about our son? The officers..._hiccup_...already came by a few..._hiccup_...days ago." choked out, her large eyes watering. Sam, his hands folded in his lap, leaned forward slightly.

"I am truly sorry for your loss. I just need to ask you a few questions about your son's daily life." The sobbing woman nodded, her husband stroking her hair, his face a mask of sorrow.

" Philip was a good boy. He took care of Janna proper, never violent in case you were thinking it. He worked at the town's bar. Serving drinks was what he did. Philip didn't go to college, he fell in love with Janna, got married, and started a life." looked at his wife, his eyes moist.

"What was your son's work place called?" Sam had his pen and paper pulled out, taking notes.

"Ska Bar and Night Club."

"Was your son affiliated with any local organizations, gangs?"

Both parents, stared at Sam, their eyes widening.

"Oh no...no..._hiccup_...Philip was a good boy..._hiccup_...he would never do any such thing!"

Sam nodded, watching the elderly couple comfort each other. He sighed and continued the questions, not wanting to stay much longer; it was as if he could feel the figurines staring down at him.

As Sam closed the door of the house, he breathed in the sweet smell of fresh air. He heard his phone ring and looked at the caller ID. Sam flipped it open and heard Dean's voice over the phone.

"Find anything Sammy?"

"Ya. Turns out that Philip worked at the local bar and night club. Janna worked part-time at the animal shelter. They were both well liked people, friendly and helped out at local charities. That's all I got."

"Good job. We'll meet at the bar where our boy worked. Name?"

"Ska Bar and Night Club. But Dean-"

"See you there Sam."

The phone line went dead as Dean hung up. Sam shook his head as he walked down the stone steps to the rental. Starting the engine Sam drove off towards the bar hoping they would be able to find something.

Castiel watched Dean end the call.

"What did Sam say?"

"We're going to the bar so get ready and put your party hat on!"

"I do not think I should part-take in this. It is a place where iniquity flourishes-" Castiel looked out at the road, uncertain.

"You're a rebel angel. You can handle this, besides we need your Professor X skills to spot anything unusual." Dean smiled a great white smile that Castiel couldn't resist. He felt Dean pat his back, and the warmth of the Hunter's fingers traveled all the way through to the vessels skin. Castiel felt the funny feeling travel though his body, his heart rate accelerating. Castiel frowned unsure what these feelings meant. Dean was focused on the road, his green eyes dancing as the sunlight passed through. The angel studied his face, his jawline and the way the man's muscles moved. Castiel noticed that Dean licked at his lips from time to time, his tongue darting out and licking those full lips.

"CAS!"

Castiel was startled out of his trance. Dean was glancing at him, his brows furrowed, those beautiful eyes that reminded the angel of emeralds, were staring into his own.

"Dude what is _wrong_ with you? Do I have something on my face?" Dean asked in his deep voice, his eyes darting from the road to the angel; back and forth.

"No. Your face is perfect." Dean felt his heart race. The angel's voice was soft as he turned his blue gaze back towards the town, "We're here." Dean struggled to keep his hands steady as they pulled into an empty parking stall. _Cas is just being Cas, he didn't mean anything by it. _Dean thought as he exited the vehicle. Castiel sat in the passengers seat, not moving. The angel was trying to battle between right and wrong. Being an angel, it was not wise to enter such a place where humans engaged in indecent activities. Dean turned around as he walked up to the bar, noticing that Castiel still hadn't followed him. Growling deep within his throat, the Hunter walked back to the Impala and swung the door open.

"Cas get out of the car."

Dean grabbed the angel by the arm and hoisted him out of the Impala. He looked deep into Castiel's blue eyes, the angel staring into his own.

"We need your help finding this thing... I need your help. Your an angel, you full on _rebelled_ and yet your _scared_ of coming into a bar?"

"I will help you but I am not comfortable with entering such a place. I do this for you Dean Winchester for we are bound by fate and it is my duty to assist." Dean let go of the angel, suddenly aware of how close they were. Dean muttered some incoherent words, and both men headed towards the doors of the Ska Bar. They were welcomed by the strong scent of beer, wine and whiskey. It was crowded; the lights were dim, the music loud, and filled with the sound of people chattering. Dean glanced around making his way to the bar, Castiel tagging along with him. The angel's expression was grim as his eyes studied his surroundings. The bar was filled with men, some giving the angel and Hunter curious glances. Dean ignored them finally claiming a spot at the bar. Castiel stopped behind him, his hands by his sides.

"What can I get for you?" The tall bartender asked Dean, his dark eyes flickering over to the angel. The bartender let his eyes roam over Castiel before returning over to the other man. Dean held up his FBI badge, before tucking it in his jacket.

"I'm here about Philip." Dean clenched his jaw, not liking the way the man's eyes had trailed down the angel's body.

"Ah Philip. He was a good guy. I never could understand why a straight guy like him would ever want to work here...but I guess he made good tips, most of the guy's here liked him." The man shrugged his shoulders as he wiped a glass.

"Wait, a _straight_ guy like Philip?" Dean said, his wides widening slightly. The bartender stared at him, his brows raised. Then it hit him. This was a gay bar. Clearing his throat Dean adjusted his tie slightly, "Have you noticed anything odd recently, in the last couple of days?"

"Not really. The usual, though a few nights ago it was the busiest we've been. Did you want a drink?"

Dean shook his head, turning to Castiel. He looked around, but the angel was gone. Dean felt his heart stop. Where did that feathery son of a bitch disappear off to? Dean looked around and sighed with relief when he spotted the angel at the corner of the bar. Dean made his way through the throng of people and stepped in front of the angel. The floor was crowed so Dean had to push up against Castiel, one arm raising up to rest on the wall above the angel's head. Dean felt the blood flow to his abdomen as he felt himself brush against Castiel's clothing.

"I am getting fragments of images from the night when Philip last worked." Castiel said, as he looked past Dean's shoulders into the crowd of people. The angel frowned. " The images are fading. I cannot find anything of use. I apologize." Dean shook his head and was about to open his mouth when Castiel asked a very abrupt question.

"Why are those two men attacking each other with their mouths? I have never seen this kind of fighting before" Castiel said, his eyes studying the scene in front of him, the curiosity evident on his features. Two men beside them had started kissing, their tongues batteling for dominance over the other. Dean felt himself blush.

"They're not fighting Cas, their...kissing." Dean growled, his gruff voice filling the angel's ears.

"Kissing...what is _kissing_?"

Dean felt the blood travel down to his cock, feeling it throb as the angel's breath traveled on his neck. He pulled back from the angel not trusting himself to be so close. Castiel took his gaze away from the two men and looked up into Dean's eyes, his bright blue eyes filled with curiosity. Dean felt himself being drawn back into electrifying eyes, those luscious lips of his angel. _His Castiel_.

"There you guys are, I have been looking for you everywhere."

Dean whirled around to face Sam who was staring at the pair of them with a frown on his face.

"Let's go." Dean abruptly turned and headed for the doors his stomach churning. He had almost kissed Castiel, a man, an _angel_. _Something is seriously wrong with me _Dean thought as he welcomed the quiet that the outside brought. He let the midday sun shine upon his face, welcoming the warmth. Dean walked back to his car and started the engine, relishing the familiar sound.

"Did you manage to find anything in there Cas?" Sam was asking as he walked out with Castiel, over to were Dean sat waiting for them, his expression unreadable.

"There were images, but they were faded." Castiel frowned, "I am sorry I wasn't able to help."

"You did good, thanks for trying." Sam smiled and patted the angel on the back. Castiel managed a small smile, but he didn't feel that he had been useful. He had sensed strange emotions coursing through Dean as they were standing in the bar. Had he done something wrong? Why had Dean left so abruptly?

"I will return later this evening." In an instant, the angel vanished.

"There he goes again" Sam muttered as he entered the Impala.

"I think it's pretty important that you inform me before I barge inside a gay bar asking a bunch of _ladies _questions Sam. Where the hell did Cas go _this_ time?" Dean ranted as he pulled away from the curb.

"I was going to Dean, but _you_ hung up on _me_!" Sam protested trying to secure his seat belt, as Dean sped through town, " And I don't keep tabs on where Cas is going. He said he will be back later this evening! Can you_ please_ slow down?"

Dean smirked and pressed his foot on the gas. He needed a good drink and a woman. Dean felt his cock twitch as he thought about giving the waitress a call. Sam would be out, asking around about the murders. It would be the perfect time to unwind.

Dean groaned as he felt the hot lips wrap around his cock. His hands tangled inside the blond's long curly hair. Her gray green eyes fluttered as she maneuvered her tongue around Dean's head, her red lips closing around his erection. He slowly thrust his hips, enjoying the warmth around him. Amy purred deep in her throat. Dean growled as she removed her mouth. She stood up, her breasts bouncing with every step, and positioned herself over Dean's manhood. Dean drank in the view, his eyes combing her naked figure. Amy whimpered as she lowered herself onto the Hunter, her mouth opening in an '_o'_. Dean grunted as he began thrusting forwards. He lay on the Motel bed, the waitress on top, leaning on his chest. He studied her, her round full breasts, her hips. Dean frowned slightly. He was not really enjoying himself. Trying to get a grip the Hunter closed his eyes. An image of Castiel, naked and panting suddenly entered his mind. He felt a rush of blood flow to his cock, the waitress Amy moaned at the increase in size and began to move faster. Dean imagined Castiel, his blue eyes staring into Dean's, as the Hunter surged into the man, causing him to moan in pleasure. Dean's chest began to rise and fall, imagining the angel tighten around him, touching him, kissing him. With a surge Dean climaxed, and opened his eyes to see the blond woman sprawled against his chest. Dean stared at the ceiling not believing he had just climaxed to the thought of doing it with an angel.

"That was unbelievable! I thought you were having a hard time getting it up at first, but wow. You are _amazing_." The woman nuzzled his chest, her curly hair falling over her face.

"Get out." Dean pushed the woman off him. Something was seriously wrong. He had thought about Castiel while he was having sex with the waitress. _Castiel_. Why on earth had that feathery, _sensual _man enter his mind when he was having perfectly normal sex? Sensual, Cas sensual? Yes, something was defiantly wrong.

"_What_?" Amy looked at Dean, her eyes wide. Dean got out of the bed, pulled on his briefs and slammed the bathroom door behind him. He heard as Amy shouted through the door at him, calling him an asshole, and various other profanities. Dean gritted his teeth as he stared at himself in the mirror. He winced as the Motel door slammed shut with a bang. Dean turned on the tap, washing the sweat off his face. He stood up, turned around and stared into the blue eyes of Castiel, the angel's face inches from his own.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel watched as Dean washed his face in the Hotel sink, the water falling across his flushed skin. He found himself admiring the man's strength, the moving muscles under flesh. The angel felt his heart beat as he stared at the almost naked man who had now just turned around, his green eyes finding the blue eyes of Castiel. Dean grabbed the sink in order to keep himself upright, his face a look of shock, and something the angel couldn't place. Castiel's gaze lingered on the Hunters handsome face, noticing the small traces of stubble on Dean's cheeks and chin. Their faces were inches apart.

"God Cas! How may time do I have to tell you? DON'T DO THAT!" Dean found himself shouting at the angel, who was staring at him with those gorgeous blue eyes, "Your in my personal space!"

Castiel frowned and stepped back. If Dean could see his feathery wings, he would have seen them droop. Dean's knuckles were clutching the sink so hard that his skin had turned white. He tried to slow his breathing but the angel was so close, _his scent_...Dean clenched his teeth. He could feel the dull throbbing of his loins. He wanted the angel. An_ angel _of the Lord. He needed help.

"Sorry. I apologize." Castiel dropped his gaze, trying to look elsewhere other than at the body of Dean Winchester. The angel was feeling the strange human emotions coursing through his vessel. The accelerated heartbeat, the sweat starting to drip down his back, the blood slowly traveling down towards the vessels nether regions.

"What do you want?" Dean barked his voice gruff. He opened the bathroom door and re-entered the bedroom, Castiel still standing remorsefully near the sink. Dean needed to put space between them, or he was afraid of what he might do, _of what he wanted to do_.

"I think I should remove myself from this case since my presence is upsetting you..." The angel trailed off seeing the man's expression. Dean could hardly believe what he was hearing. Castiel was going to leave, _again_, and for however long; months, maybe years.

"No. You are staying." Dean grabbed his jeans, throwing them on. Castiel knew it was an order and not a request. He could not figure out human emotions, especially with Dean Winchester.

"But you are not pleased with my presence. Every time I am near, you are distressed. I can feel a veil of anger and something else I can not place surrounding yourself Dean. I-" Castiel shut his mouth, his eyes wide as Dean had suddenly strode in front of him, his green eyes flashing. The plan to avoid the strange desires vanished at the thought of having Castiel gone. He belonged with Dean. He belonged _to_ Dean.

"You. Are. Staying. And don't even think of leaving you fluffy winged bastard." Dean said his eyes boring into the swirling blue. Dean wanted to give in to the desire that was gripping him. To tear off Castiel's clothes, to kiss the angel senseless, to hear his moans. He stepped towards the man, bringing his face closer together. Dean smirked at Castiel's expression.

"Cas, remember when you asked what kissing was?" Dean whispered as the angel nodded in acknowledgment, " Well I am going to show you." Castiel opened his mouth to ask a question but Dean, following his instincts and his want, grabbed Castiel's chin and claimed the angel with a forceful, lustful kiss. Castiel stood there, as Dean kissed him. The angel felt his entire body heat, the fire rising in his belly. He watched as Dean's eyes closed, his tongue forcing Castiel's lips farther apart. Castiel felt his vessels own eyes close, a slight groan escaping his lips. Dean's eyes flew open. He stared at the bemused angel; his eye's closed, his full lips apart. It was the most innocent, erotic thing Dean had ever seen. The angel, realizing that there was no more touch, slowly re-opened his eyes. Dean watched as Castiel, his angel, processed the event .

"It was...wet."

Dean just stared at the angel, and then let out a deep laugh. Castiel continued to look at Dean, feeling his face heat.

"Was that not correct?" Dean just laughed, trying to catch his breath. In all the years he had ever kissed anyone, this was a first. After all, this was Castiel. Dean let the laugh turn into a smile.

"Nah, your right . Wet will do...for now." Castiel felt the tightness of the pants that his vessel wore, and become more aware of how Dean was looking at him.

"Well what do we have here, Mr. Woody?" Dean grinned as he stared down at Castiel's erection.

"I apologize Dean. It seems as though this happens every time I see you, though today it has been rather unpleasant. I do not know how to get rid of this...feeling inside." Dean felt his heart stop. That was like a confession coming from the angel's mouth. He raised his eyebrows as the angel shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you saying, you get a boner when you see me?" Dean felt himself whisper the words, closing the gap between the angel and himself. He felt his bare skin tingle.

"If you are referring to this," the angel nodded down at himself, " then yes. Do you know what to do, seeing as how the same problem has happened to you." Castiel turned his attention at the bulge in Dean's jeans. A strange wanting passed through Castiel as Dean's breath tickled his skin.

"Trust me Cas, this is no problem." Dean said as he smiled at the angel. Castiel tilted his head.

"Your not allowed to do this with anyone else, understand?" Dean felt his heart soar as the angel again nodded, his eyes boring into Dean's green pupils. Dean pressed his forehead against Castiel's and brought his hands shakily up to the buttons of the angel's pants. With a deft movement he succeeded in unbuttoning them, sliding them down the angel's legs.

"Take off your coat."

Castiel moved his head to the side, not sure why Dean was insistent in removing the vessel's clothing. He shrugged off the coat and turned around to place it on the hanger, as he had watched Sam place his coat away in a similar fashion.

"Where you going?" Dean asked, surprise lacing his question as the angel began walking away.

"I am going to hang the coat. Isn't that what humans do when they remove an article of clothing?"

"Just chuck it on the ground and get back over here." Dean's voice was strained now, his eyes taking in the sight of Castiel's naked legs, the briefs that hid the angels erection. Castiel did as he was told and let the beige coat fall in a pile on the floor. He watched as Dean started on the tie and shirt. Within minutes the angel was standing in his briefs, Dean's eyes taken in his form. Castiel was well made, muscled and sinuous. Dean lifted a hand and let his fingers explore the bare chest, smirking as the angel shivered under his touch. He found the angels perky nipples and pinched. Castiel sucked in a breath, a most amusing look across his face. Dean lowered his lips to the hollow of the angel's throat, as he then slid his arms around the angels back, coming to rest on the buttocks. Dean marked Castiel's throat with a deep and red kiss, his hand slipping under the underwear, slowly dragging it down.

"Dean..." The angel's voice was like music to Dean, throaty and hoarse.

"Cas..." Dean murmured relishing the name on his lips. He claimed the angel's mouth. Castiel attempted to kiss back, not knowing how to go about this strange and intense human act. Dean groaned. He deepened the kiss, his hands working off Castiel's briefs. In moments the angel stood naked, looking down at his vessels form.

"God Cas, I'm going stir crazy!" Dean breathed. Castiel was beautiful, the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen. Castiel tilted his head as he studied his nakedness. He lifted his hand and ran it down his chest and slowly, curiously touching the tip of cock. His eyes flashed to the Hunter's face as Dean's eyes burned with lust, a growl escaping his full lips.

"Does this please you?" Castiel asked, his brow raised. Humans had such strange habits.

"Ya. Better than pie." Dean slide his hand over the angel's twitching cock, kissing Castiel as the angel moaned in his throat. Dean began to move his fingers against the hardened flesh. With his free hand he grabbed Castiel's arms and put them around his waist.

"Put your hands here..." Castiel let Dean position his hands around the Hunter's hips, feeling the denim of the jeans and the hot flesh of the man. Dean shivered as the angle's fingers rested on his hips. He pumped his hand harder, feeling the angel quivering beside him. The angel's manhood pulsed and Dean knew he was close to climax. Precum decorated the head of Castiel's quivering cock as Dean pumped harder and harder.

"Dean...I feel-" The angel cried out as Dean gripped his penis tightly.

"Don't cum for me yet Cas." Dean groaned. Still keeping his hand around the angel's manhood, Dean began to struggle with his jeans. Castiel was standing motionless, his legs shaking, his fingers digging into Dean's waist. He watched in fascination as Dean slide out of his jeans and briefs. The man was huge. Dean's cock was screaming for release, Cas felt himself swallow. Dean grasped his own cock, pulling it together with Castiel's and began to move. The angel whimpered at the new sensations that were flying throughout the vessel's body. Pleasure coursed through his body, his hips began to slowly move. Dean hissed, feeling himself close to cumming. He began rocking his hips forward, enjoying the friction that the angel created. The TV turned on, static filling the room. The hum of static noise slowly built up as Castiel welcomed the building pressure in his vessel's shaft. With a groan both angel and man came, the cum hitting their naked stomachs. The TV shattered, the windows cracked and the humming in the room intensified, before completely droning out. Both the Hunter and angel held each other, their breathing matching, their eyes looking into each other.

"Wow. If you managed to brake the TV and crack windows just by getting a hand job, sex is going to be catastrophic," Dean chuckled, totally spent. Castiel let himself rest against the man's chest, looking deep in the green eyes of the man who had given him such intense _feeling_.

"That was like nothing I have ever experienced before..." Castiel stated bringing his fingers to trace the hand imprint that he had left on Dean when the angel had pulled him out from Hell. The scar was white now, no longer red, inflamed. Dean shivered at the contact, his breath catching in his throat.

"We haven't even covered the basic yet. It's going to get a whole lot hotter than this." Castiel hummed in his throat as Dean claimed his mouth for a soft light kiss. Dean pulled away, smiling at the disappointed look on the angel's handsome face.

"We better clean this place up. Sam's going to be here any minute and we have to try and come up with some excuse for the TV and windows."

"Just tell the truth." Dean smirked at Castiel's remark.

"Sure Cas, I can just tell them an angel of God climaxed in your Motel room and with his angel mojo broke your TV?" Dean said. He stopped in the act of grabbing his jeans and putting them on.

"Hey, you can use your fluffy angel magic to zap it all back." Dean smiled pleased with himself. Castiel immediately snapped his fingers. The window and TV were repaired, looking better than new. Dean laughed and slid into his jeans. The angel watched Dean dress, marveling at the man. He was connected to Dean, their destines forever entwined.

"Don't just stand there Cas, grab your clothes." Dean said as he threw on a tight black t shirt. Castiel looked down at the floor at his pile of clothes. He bent over, picked them up, and stared not knowing how to put them on. Dean sighed at the confused angel.

"First things first. I'm going to teach you how to dress yourself." Dean let himself smile as he helped Castiel into his pants. His heart was full; he was content. He felt an emotion he hadn't felt in years. Happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

The tall pale figure turned its faceless head up towards the sky. It seemed as if it inhaled the air, shivering as it drank in the scent. The entity smiled, a white long sharp smile that stretched across its face. It had no eyes, no nose. It was tall, well muscled and strong. The entity began to quiver, soft ripples underneath the white smooth flesh, as it began to change. The Taker shivered once more as it stood in human form. The fiery hair was blood red as it stood out against pale skin. The red eyes flashed as the Taker tightened up the black suit and black tie, the entities pale fingers running down the expensive fabric. _Soon_. The thought vibrated throughout the Taker's mind. It stared around the abandoned building, the stone crumbling with age. The Soul Taker breathed in again, his tongue running across his bottom lip. He could practically taste the angel. It had been a while since the Taker had seen an angel, fifteen hundred years to be exact. The angel's grace was strong, sweeter than most. The Taker smiled. He would have some fun while he waited for the Others.

Castiel stood as Dean finished tying the dark blue tie around the angel's neck. The angel watched Dean's hands; the hands which supplied the feeling called pleasure, deftly finish the tie. He tilted his head as Dean stepped back.

"Finally Cas. You can put on pants and a shirt, but you still can't tie the tie." Dean chuckled as his own joke, Castiel watching him. The door suddenly opened and Sam walked in his laptop and a few bags under his arm.

"Hey Dean. Oh Hi Cas, I see your back. What's up?"

"Dean taught me how to -"

"Sammy did you find anything?" Dean cut it, not letting the angel finish his sentence. The last thing he needed was to let Sam know about what had happened with Castiel. Dean was still trying to figure out exactly what he felt for the angel. Lust defiantly. But something else was hidden deep inside which Dean couldn't place. Besides he didn't want his brother to know that he wanted to have _sex_ with an _angel_. Sam looked from Castiel to Dean, shrugging when Cas didn't continue his speech.

Castiel raised his brow. Was Dean embarrassed with what he had done with the angel? He had seemed fine when they were alone. . Now that Sam had entered, it seemed to be a topic that was best left unsaid. A painful feeling crossed through Castiel's heart. He tried to brush it aside, focusing his attention on Sam.

"So I have been asking around town, and it turns out that there is nothing unusual about our victims. They were all living normal lives. Every single one of them. What did you manage to find out about the victims when you visited the morgue, since we didn't have a chance to talk about it before."

"Cas you tell him, your the one who groped around in their chests," Dean shivered remembering. Castiel looked into Dean's green eyes as he spoke.

"We are dealing with a Soul Taker. They eat human souls by sucking it out from the mouth of their victims. You are alive while your soul is being ripped out through you, the pain intense. Soul Takers eat every hundred years, but this one is getting greedy. I have never heard of a Soul Taker consuming more than one soul in its allotted time. That is all I know."

"So how bad are Takers?" Sam asked, processing the info the angel had given him. Both Winchesters gazed on the angel, their eyes searching for answers.

"I do not know. I have never encountered one. Perhaps Bobbie -"

"I called Bobbie earlier and asked him. He has no clue." Dean sat down on the bed, his hair ruffled. He ran a hand across his jaw. Castiel found himself staring once again, remembering how those lips had felt against his own.

"Cas?" Sam asked the angel who was staring intently at his brother, "CAS!"

The angel twitched and turned his attention back towards the youngest Winchester.

"What is it Sam?"

"I asked if you know anyone who would be able to help, like an angel buddy or something?"

Castiel frowned, thinking. Suddenly he turned his head sharply, his electric blue gaze staring out the window. His eyes narrowed, his warrior instict on red alert. Completly ignoring the two Winchesters, he vanished with the sound of black wings.

"Dammit Cas!" Dean bellowed, his hands balling into fists. Sam jumped at Dean's sudden reaction.

"Whoa Dean, what's your problem?"

"What's my problem? The son of a bitch keeps disappearing without telling us anything. What if he hurts himself?" Dean was getting worked up. Hadn't he told the angel to stop doing that? Had Castiel even listened?

"Dean, Cas is an _angel_, he can take care of himself." Sam stared at his brother as he sank down on the bed, his green eyes dark as they studied the ceiling.

With a soft flutter, Castiel found himself in an abandoned building, the stone cold and aging. The smell had taken him here. It was dark,dangerous, and..._sensual_. Castiel turned around, his eyes searching. There was no one in the room. Creepers where growing on the stone, red flowers growing from their leaves. Castiel inclined his head, stepping forward to touch the delicate buds. They were the same at the Diner. Soft red flowers with delicate round petals. Castiel frowned.

"Ah I see you are admiring our Blood Buds."

Castiel spun around, the strange scent filling his nose. He faced a tall beautiful man; skin pale as snow, hair red as fire. His red eyes shine with a dangerous light as he stepped forwards, his black suit giving off the feeling of power. The angel could feel the danger surrounding the man.

"You are the Soul Taker." The angel stated. It wasn't a question, for Castiel could practically feel the enormous amount of power seeping from the Taker's pores.

"And you are an angel...I haven't seen someone like you in many many years. Your grace is...delectable." The velvet voice rang out as the Taker ran his tongue over his lips.

"Why are you killing so many people?" Both men began circling each other, their eyes locked in a blue-red battle.

"It's fun. Besides I am just soooo hungry these days. I am surprised you found me so quickly, though I might be slightly rusty in the angel department," The red eyes flashed. He ran a hand through his crimson hair smirking at the circling angel.

"Your scent was overpowering."

"Oops I must have let that slip. Silly me."

"What are you planning? I thought Takers kept to themselves, hunted in the shadows?" Castiel balled his fists, getting ready to attack.

"Oh I might have a few small plans here and there. But don't worry Angel Bells, I am just having some fun, you know to pass the time. Besides I wouldn't mind taking some time off to...get to know you."

Both men lunged , fists drawn. Castiel knew how to fight, after all he was an Angel of God. However the Soul Taker didn't live for thousands of years and not pick up any moves. The angel and the Taker attacked each other; punches hitting flesh, angry hisses, the scuffle of black shoes scrapping the cold floor.

"Well aren't you pretty good Angel Bells," The Taker hissed as he licked the blood from his lips. Castiel had smashed his face with a killer punch.

"I am a Warrior of the Lord. I know how to fight."

"Yes. Yes you do," laughed the Taker, his eyes gleaming. Castiel wiped his cheek. There was a nasty cut across his left cheek bone. With lightning speed the Taker spun around behind the angel. His hands grasped the air behind Castiel's back. The angel gasped as the Taker's fingers curled into the invisible wings. The sudden sensation of the man grasping his invisible wings sent chills down the angel's spine. The Taker laughed as he pulled harshly on the wings, hard enough to seriously hurt, but not hard enough the tear. Castiel elbowed the man, his arm colliding with muscle. The Soul Taker leaped back laughing as Castiel tried to collect himself. Abruptly the Taker breathed in, closed his eyes and smiled.

"Sorry Angel Bells, looks like I have to go. I humbly suggest that you inform the Winchesters that they stay out of our way. Oh and I will be popping by to have some more fun," with a red wink the Taker vanished. Castiel was breathing hard, his chest rising painfully. The Soul Taker had given a solid hit to the angel's abdomen as well as slightly damaging his wings. The angel tried to track the Taker's movement, but come out with nothing. Soul Takers were masters at keeping hidden. Castiel let out a shuddering breath as he vanished from the building, his black wings shaking with pain and exertion.

Sam and Dean Winchester were sitting around the table; Sam on his laptop, Dean picking at the flowers on the table.

"Will you give it a rest? The flowers aren't wanting to be plucked to death Dean." Sam said as he stared at the pile of plucked flower petals that littered the wooden table. Dean raised his green eyes to Sam's dark ones.

"I can pick at these flowers all day if I want Sammy. Continue doing your nerdy work and keep your trap shut if you know what's good for you."

Sam rolled his eyes. Ever since the angel had disappeared again, Dean had been in a very angry mood. Sam wondered about his brother. Dean had been worried about the angel lately, getting upset whenever Castiel left, or becoming excited when the angel returned. It was all very confusing.

"You know I think you should stop worrying Dean. You need to relax. I am sure Cas is fine-"

"Cas is not _fine_. Didn't you see the look on his face right before he vanished into thin air? Everything is _just peachy_." Dean managed to extract the last petal from the flower arrangement on the table. He growled and ran his hand across his chin, feeling the slight stubble. Dean whirled around, almost falling over in his chair at the sound of fluttering wings.

"CAS!" Dean jumped up as the angel appeared, leaning his hand on the wall, trying to catch his breath. Sam snapped his laptop shut and went to help Dean set the angel down on the bed.

"Cas what happened?" Sam asked as he took in Castiel bloodied cheek, knuckles and jacket. The angel was shaking, his face wincing in pain.

"I had an encounter with the Taker." Castiel hissed as Dean placed a damp cloth across his cheek. It stung the cut, the angel trying to push Dean's hand away.

"You will hold still you winged son of a bitch or I will pin you down myself," Dean snapped at the angel, his green eyes flashing. The rage was building in his chest. He looked at the bloodied Castiel and wanted to tear who ever was responsible limb from limb. Castiel stilled letting Dean wipe the blood from his face. Dean noticed that the angel was shaking uncontrollably.

"Did it say anything Cas?" Sam said as he pulled up a chair, watching his brother try and clean up the angel.

"The Taker is a man. White skin, pale as snow. He has red eyes and wears a black suit. He is strong. Very strong. I don't think I can beat him alone."

"You're not alone, you feathery ass, you have us!" Dean growled. With a gentleness the Hunter wiped the blood off the angel's face, frowning at the deep cut. Castiel shook his head.

"You don't understand Dean. I am an angel of Heaven. I am more powerful than you can imagine. What we are dealing with, I will need an archangel. I need to find Gabriel." Castiel's voice was now shaking. His wings were in pain, the feeling of someone touching them, was more than the angel could handle. No one was allowed to touch an angel's wings. Not even another angel. The combined feeling of pain and revulsion spasm-ed through Castiel.

"Dude, I don't care who, but no way in Hell is Gabriel coming here. He tried to _kill_ us!" Dean exclaimed, now pulling off the angel's clothes.

"Uh Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked, his eyebrows rising.

"I am going to look after this idiotic feathery angel... looks like the Taker took a good swing at your body," Dean muttered as he examined Castiel's chest. Sam whistled as Dean exposed the angel's chest. A deep bruise was starting to form across the abdomen and upper torso.

"Well, I am, uh, just going to leave. I will be in the lobby if you need me..." Sam said as he grabbed his laptop, leaving Dean to tend to the angel.

Dean didn't even hear his brother leave the room, his attention was solely focused on the angel in front of him. His heartbeat was pounding as he stripped Castiel out of his clothing. He was angry, upset, and slightly aroused. Ignoring the thought to take Castiel right then and there, the Hunter began cleaning the angel free of the sweat and blood. Castiel looked bad.

"What did that bastard do to you Cas?" Dean's voice was soft but demanding. The angel shuddered at the sensation of a wet, warm cloth running over his chest.

"We fought. He is strong from the increase in souls. Usually I can take an entity such as this but I need help. I need Gabriel's help. But even then, I fear it won't be enough."

"Wait, what?"

"When I fought the Taker he said something about you not getting in _'our'_ way. I think we might be dealing with something more than just a rouge Soul Taker."

Dean felt his skin crawl. Great. Now they were going to be dealing with more than one entity that has a the craving for soul munchies. Dean gently finished wiping the angel's body, trying to ignore the rising erection pushing through his jeans.

"We need to get you some different clothes. We need to wash yours..." Dean muttered going through his pile of clothes. He pulled out a pair of fresh briefs, a pair of dark denim and a black shirt. He tossed the articles of clothing over to the angel. Castiel caught them, wincing at his vessel's sore muscles. He could feel his grace, it was weak, otherwise he would have healed himself.

"I need some assistance..." Castiel stated as he tried to struggle into the pants. The briefs were easy, Dean had showed him how to put them on his vessel, but the jeans, were harder to get on. Dean let out a shaky breath, the angel unawares of his increasing desire. The angel just looked so damn sexy, trying to put on _his_ jeans. Dean grunted and helped Castiel put on the denim. Castiel pulled on the black shirt and smiled slightly, pleased that he had managed to put on the clothes. Dean stared dumbfounded. The shirt lay across the angel's torso like it was made for him. The jeans were a match made in heaven, literally. They hugged his ass, fitting perfectly. Dean swallowed, his breathing becoming shallow. He was relieved when Sam burst in, his heart almost jumping out of his chest with desire.

"Guys, I think I might have found something!"

**Aww! I love Cas to bits. Sorry I haven't been updating. I have been extremely busy, but ya a new chapter. Any ideas or thoughts for Cas/Dean? I want to write some smexy smut...hopefully next chapter :) THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS **

**Reviews=LOVE  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"Guys! I think I got something!"

Sam Winchester burst in to the Motel room, his laptop tucked under his arm, his face red with excitement. He ran over to the table, ignoring both men and set down his laptop. Opening it he then turned his attention to his older brother Dean and the angel Castiel. His dark brown eyes stared at Castiel who was shaking slightly on his feet. He had never seen the angel in any other clothes besides his trench coat and suit, and what stood in front of Sam was a very different looking angel. Castiel's black shirt clung to his chest and the jeans, Sam almost whistled. Realizing that he was staring and feeling the angry gaze of his brother bore into his body, Sam shrugged his shoulders sheepishly and turned his laptops screen over to the two men.

"I was doing some more digging and I found some dirt on the Takers, or at least I hope so. This town Evergreen is some sort of holy ground. It creates some sort of circle symbol when viewed from the NASA maps. I'm not sure on the details, but it seems as though this Soul Taker has some major plans."

"Wait you broke into the NASA database?" Dean asked, running his hands through his hair. He knew Sam could hack through data, but NASA?

"That's not important right now, what is, is that we need to find out what these bastards are planning." Sam said as he pointed at the map on the screen.

"They might be trying to summon something here..." Castiel spoke, his deep voice quivering slightly. As Castiel looked at the map on the screen he could see that there was indeed a pentagram of some sort that made up the town of Evergreen.

"Well Hell, what's the plan?" Dean sat down on the bedside, his green eyes gazing from Castiel to his brother.

"I need to call upon my brother Gabriel. We can plan a course of action after we find him."

"I'll do it."

Both Dean and Castiel looked over at the youngest Winchester. Sam turned a slight shade of pink as both men continued to stare at him.

"What? You don't think I can?"

"Why would_ you_ want to try and find this son of a bitch who _killed_ me?"

Castiel placed a hand upon Dean's shoulder, trying to calm the agitated Hunter. Dean felt his heart beat faster at the touch. His throat tightened and he could feel the blood flow to his cock as the angel's warmth seeped through his shirt. He roughly brushed off the angel's hand and stood up, walking towards the kitchen. He needed a beer.

"Fine do whatever you want Sam." Dean opened the fridge and pulled out a cold bottle. He popped of the cap and drank the cold liquid, welcoming the fiery taste as it slide down his throat.

The room was cold. So cold. Ice tinted the windows and the ice crystals shone on the leaves of the Blood Buds. The sun shone through the room trying to melt away the cold trapped in the room, but to no avail. It was a hot day outside, but the entity in the room preferred the cold. The Taker breathed in welcoming the scents that the Blood Buds offered. He caressed the leaved gently, the flowers shivering in delight. A soft whisper filled the room as two Takers appeared.

"It is so good to see you again after so many years." The first taker said, his red eyes examining the new comers. He did not remove his hands from the flowers, enjoying the soft texture. The second taker, a woman in appearance smiled, her red eyes glowing in agreement. Her hair was long, a deeper shade of red than the first.

"We have been waiting a long time for this." The third Taker's voice was soft, but deep. His hair was more orange than red, cut into a military style.

"As have we all. If everything goes according to plan-" The Second said, her mouth curving into a small smile.

"We have a few visitors trying to crash our little party." The First said his eyes flashing as he crushed the flower in his hand. Soft golden liquid oozed out from the crushed flower, falling to the floor.

"Your whispers have told us much. An angel accompanied by the Winchesters. How entertaining." The woman's face contorted into a grimace, "We need to crush them before-"

"The angel is mine Second. I have plans for that one." The First Taker whispered. He smiled, revealing white teeth. The Second shivered at the smile. The Third Taker took a slight step back. Out of all three, the First was by far the most powerful and ruthless.

"What about the Winchesters?"

"We will deal with them when the time is right Third, but for now we need to focus on the preparations. We need another tonight, a fine young woman to balance out the souls."

The two Takers nodded as the First Soul Taker smiled and waved them off. They disappeared in a soft hiss. The First Taker smiled. Soon. Everything would happen very soon.

Dean walked down the sidewalk enjoying the sun's heat against his skin. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as the angel trailed slowly behind him. Castiel didn't want Dean to be left alone when he had decided to leave the Motel while Sam was preparing to call upon the archangel. Dean tried to ignore the angel who was following behind. The angel was making Dean hot, though the sun wasn't helping. Dean let out a strangled sigh.

"You are upset." Castiel said. The angel watched the Hunters strong back, examining the tight muscles.

"Bingo! I don't want some archangels help, especially Gabriel's. That asshole tried to kill me!" _Not to mention that you look damn edible wearing my clothes_ thought Dean as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Dean-" Castiel started as he managed to step beside the Hunter, falling into the walking pace, " I know this is hard for you to ask for help, but we need my brothers help." Castiel looked up into Dean's green eyes. He felt his breath quicken, his blood flow in between his legs. Castiel wanted to feel Dean's lips against his own.

"Uhm..Cas-" Dean coughed. He was beginning to lose his senses as the angel's blue eyes seared into his skin, "You can't go getting a boner in public." Castiel looked down at were Dean's eyes were trying hard _not_ to stare. The bulge in his pants was evident. The angel let his electric gaze linger up the the Hunter's face. He could sense that there was a hunger there, a deep lustful hunger. The angel shivered.

"I was thinking about how I wanted you to kiss me and I-" Castiel was dragged off the sidewalk and practically thrown against the back of a thick tree. They were hidden from view from the road, both men looking in each others eyes.

"Say that again..." Dean whispered. He had been holding back, trying to ignore how the angel looked in his clothes. How Castiel had looked at him in the room, how Castiel had placed his hand on his shoulder, exciting him. Castiel was quiet, his face reddening slightly. Dean slid his body closer to Castiel enjoying the man's discomfort.

"I want-I want to kiss you..."The angel's voice was soft and deep, his eyes innocent with the desire that Dean would allow him to kiss his lips. Dean smirked as he tilted the angel's face to his own. He kissed Castiel with a fierce vigor, feeling himself turn rock hard at the soft sounds the angel let out. Castiel gripped the Hunter's arms with iron force. Dean winced at the hold, but didn't say anything. He was too involved with exploring Castiel's mouth. They both broke apart for some air, their chests heaving. Dean smiled at the angel who was panting, his eyes glazed.

"I really like it when you kiss me." Castiel whispered. Dean felt his ego rise another ten notches.

"I am a pro kisser, of course your going to enjoy it." Dean chuckled. He let a hand trail down the angel's chest pinching at the erect nipple that lay hidden underneath. Castiel whimpered softly, a deep throaty whimper which Dean relished. He felt the smile rise across his lips as his hand grabbed the angels erection over his denim.

"Tell me you want me to stroke you good and hard-" Dean said his voice thick with lust as he watch the angel buck slightly underneath his hand.

"..."

"Tell me you want it." Dean could feel his dominance rise. He wanted the angel to moan, pant, and cry for him.

"I want it Dean."

Dean began to knead the bulge his eyes darkening with desire. Castiel let the strong emotions flow through his vessel. He felt the bond between them strengthen as the Hunter increased the pressure. He felt strongly for Dean, had always admired him. Castiel took a shaky breath, his eyes searching as Dean removed his hand.

"Relax Cas. I want to get a look at you-" Dean said, his voice low. He lifted the shirt, exposing the angel's chest. With his left hand he began undoing the angel's zipper and with the right, began running his touch over Castiel. The angel shook as Dean traced the bruises that adorned his lithe frame. He gasped as Dean's fingers slide through the briefs grasping the angel's member.

"Move yourself Cas" Dean said, taking in the angel before him. He watched as Castiel tilted his head, but understood. Dean wanted him to create the friction. Cas took a shaky breath, his muscles screaming. He was in pain but he wanted the Hunter's touch. He thrust his hips forward awkwardly, not fully know what to do. Deans free hand slid behind the angel's back holding him close. Castiel began moving faster trying to create the friction he so desperately wanted. Dean cursed and squeezed harder causing the angel to cry out softly. Dean bent his lips to kiss the man's chest, taking a taunt nipple in his mouth. Castiel forgot to thrust, his hips were shaking, his mind blank. Dean cursed and began to pump his hand harder and faster. Castiel whimpered, his eyes flashing as Dean suddenly stopped.

"I told you Cas _relax_. I don't want you cumming over the clothes. I have something better in mind-" Dean crouched down, sliding the jeans down along with the briefs over the sensuous hips. Castiel watch in confusion. What could be more perfect than Dean's hand around his-

"Dean!" Castiel hissed, his head thrown back. Dean had taken his cock in his mouth. Dean, being a man, knew where are the sensitive areas where. He smiled as much as he could with Castiel in his mouth. He let his tongue lap at the angel's swollen member, feeling it twitch. Trying not to choke as Castiel suddenly thrusted deeper, Dean began to move his head, relishing the salty taste of the angel. Castiel shook like a leaf in the wind. The new sensation was overwhelming. His voice was lost as he let his fingers rest atop the Hunters head. Dean felt the lust flow inside, twisting his stomach. He wanted all of Castiel, he want to control him, to hammer him into oblivion. Suddenly the angel saw white as Dean swallowed the cum down his throat. A sharp high noise screeched through the block as the angel reached his climax. The nearest windows completely shattered, the fire hydrant burst, the water flying high into the sky. Dean snapped to his feet, laughter threatening to overcome him. Castiel flushed red, as Dean quickly helped him secure his briefs and pants. The roar of laughter escaped Dean's throat as he grabbed the angels hand and ran off down the sidewalk as frightened people came out of their homes to see what had caused the damage.

"You...really need to control...yourself!" laughed Dean as they ran away from the crowd. Castiel flushed at the touch of Dean's hand. They rounded the corner of the block and stopped to catch their breathes. Both human and angel stared at each other ; the need to touch, to kiss, the connection between them was undeniable.

Dean broke eye contact feeling embarrassed. He grunted and motioned for the angel to follow him back to the Motel to see if Sam had managed to call forth the archangel. Castiel felt a soft smile form at the sides of his vessels mouth. Dean had laughed. He had made Dean Winchester l_augh_. Castiel followed the Hunter, his heart filling with the emotion called joy.

The entity watched from the shadows, the red eye's blazing like liquid fire. Had the angel been more aware of his surroundings he would have sensed the First Taker watching, his cold presence frosting the warm summer grass.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He kneeled on the floor, pentacles drawn on the smooth surface. He closed his eyes willing that the archangel Gabriel would appear. Nothing. His eyes opened as he heard the doors open. Dean and Castiel had walked in, both looking much more relaxed then when they had first left the Motel.

"Nothing?" Dean asked as his brother stood. Sam shook his head feeling defeated.

"Did you ask for his help?" Castiel said watching Sam as he ran his hand through his hair. It was a curious way of humans showing embarrassment that Castiel had learned.

"I sort of told him to get his ass down here-" Sam sighed dropping his hands to his sides. The sunlight was strong, illuminating the room. The room was hot as Dean crossed over to the window and threw it open nodding as the cool breeze filtered in throughout.

"You need to pray."

Sam raised his eyebrows up at Castiel. Sam prayed every night, but to an archangel who had tried to kill them? He swallowed his pride and kneeled back down onto the floor. Sam closed his brown eyes and placed his hands on his thighs. _Gabriel we need your help so can you please help us? Castiel is here as well and needs your help_ Sam thought. He opened his eyes. Nothing. Dean smirked down at him his green eyes saying _I told you this wouldn't work._Sam stood up and smudge the pentacle with his shoe.

"I never knew you boys to give up so easily."

Dean frowned deeply as the archangel Gabriel stood in front of the brothers chewing at a Oh Henry bar.

"Well took you long enough to get your ass down here," Dean scowled his eyes narrowing.

"Now now Dean-O. I am here to help my dear little brother Cas. I couldn't care less about you two!" Gabriel smiled a bright angelic smile and wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders. With his free hand he turned Castiel's chin towards him. Gabriel's eyes became slits.

"What happened here Cassie?" Gabriel whispered as he trailed a finger across the angels cut cheek.

"I ran into a Soul Taker. That is why we called you, we need your help." Castiel murmured as Gabriel's hands trailed along his cheek. Dean felt anger rise up in his gut. He didn't want anyone's hands touching Cas and Gabriel looked like he enjoyed running his fingers across the other angel a bit too much.

"Soul Taker hu? Well that causes problems." Gabriel snorted as he released Castiel's chin. He took another bit out of his chocolate bar and snapped his fingers. Castiel rose a hand slowly to his face. The cuts and bruises were gone. His muscles no longer ached or screamed. He felt his Grace restored somewhat, but not fully. He would have to return to Heaven for that.

"Thank You." Castiel nodded at the archangel. Gabriel winked, his hazel eyes dancing and sat down with a flourish at the chair that had appeared.

"So do you know anything about these Soul Takers then?" Sam asked pulling out one of the kitchen chairs. Gabriel chewed his candy bar slowly as if in thought. With a swallow the archangel nodded.

"Yes I do Sammy boy. Nasty entities." Gabriel motioned his hand and replaced his finished Oh Henry with another chocolate bar. " I had the pleasure of fighting one oh so long ago. Strong, but no match for an archangel. Castiel could take one on, if my little bro went back upstairs and had a days rest, recover his Grace."

"I will depart now that you are here to look after the Winchesters. I will be back for tomorrow morning." With a soft whisper of invisible wings Castiel vanished leaving Sam and Dean with the Trickster. Gabriel looked sharply at both Winchesters, his hazel eyes glowing dangerously.

"Weelll Dean-O, Sammy boy. This is a nasty case you got yourselves into. Soul Takers are not your everyday ghost buster."

"We figured." Dean snorted. He had no desire to play nice with Gabriel. Now that Castiel had gone up to repair his mojo Dean felt alone, even though his brother Sam was still in the room.

"Do you know how to kill one?" Sam asked, his curiosity rising.

"Of course. A sword made out of white ash dipped in virgin tears."

"Virgin tears? White ash sword? Well that's just peachy!" Dean hissed as he paced around the room. Gabriel probed into both men's mind, wondering what the human's were thinking. Sam was worried. He didn't know much about what they were up against. The man was worried for his brother and for the town. Understandable. Dean was on edge; angry that Castiel had gone back up, pissed that so many people had died. Gabriel cut the contact and began eating his new candy bar.

"Well the sword is already created, you just need to find it." Gabriel shrugged as he lounged on the soft chair. Sam's eyebrows raised.

"We have to find it? Your not going to help us?"

"Well I could, but where's the fun in that eh boys? I will give you a little clue. The weapon is called the Holy Wood of Lil located hmmm...that part I will keep secret. Now if you'll excuse me I think I will join my brother for a nice relaxation day at the spa. Be back tomorrow with my little bro! Cherrio!" With a whoosh of the curtains the archangel vanished leaving the Winchesters with a new problem to fix.

"At least he's on board for helping us get these things," spoke Sam not really trusting the words that came out. Dean cursed and went to grab a drink while Sam went to work, pulling out his laptop.

Dean and Sam took turns looking for clues on where the Holy Wood of Lil was stashed. The legend regarding the weapon which they had found through Google stated that a virgin named Lil was caught by shadows [now known as the Soul Taker]. She was said to be the sweetest and the purest woman where she resided. The shadows were jealous, hungry for the woman's soul. As Lil was preparing to die she grabbed a branch from a sacred ash tree that had bent down to help her. Her tears spilled upon the ash branch as she drove it through the heart of the shadows. Her purity of heart and her tears of compassion were no match for the shadows and managed to kill them before they took her soul. She became the first Keeper of the Holy Wood.

"So this piece of wood is going to kill these soul eating beings? And where the Hell is it?" Dean muttered as he rubbed his tired eyes. It was five in the morning.

"It seems it's in the possession of an old lady by the name of Jude Berkly." Sam said his forehead creasing, "But Dean, she is in New York City!"

"Great. It's all unicorns and rainbows. Just_ how_ are we going to get to the Big Apple?" Dean shouted, the stress and the seriousness overwhelming him. He turned abruptly while Sam sighed trying to figure out their next move, and headed towards the bathroom. He needed a shower to refresh his senses.

Dean let the hot water wash over his muscular body as he massaged his tired muscles. He closed his eyes and let the water drip down his face. He thought about Castiel. How the angel's eyes shone an electric blue, how his moans made the Hunter feel. Dean hissed softly as his penis began to grow hard. He took his member in his hand, his other hand leaning on the tiled wall. He bean to slowly stroke himself imagining his tongue running over the angel's chest, nipping his sensitive nipples, kissing those sweet lips. Dean began to buck under his own hand. His breathing was rough as he grunted his angel's name over and over.

"Oh God Cas!" Dean whispered as he began pumping faster.

"It is blasphemes to take the Lord's name in vain Dean." Dean's eyes shot up, his legs tangling in the curtain as he tried to turn toward the voice. Practically ripping the curtain from the shower, Dean stood completely naked in front of Castiel. The angel still wore the jeans and black shirt. He seemed refreshed and more...erotic... then before. Dean watched as Castiel stood there his eyes gazing along the hard muscled body; his eyes sensuous, curious. Even though it had been only half a day, Dean felt his heart expand at seeing _his_ angel again. He reached out and grabbed the angel, crushing his hot lips against the angels. Castiel closed his eyes letting the Hunter claim his lips as he felt the water from the shower drop onto his vessel. Dean finally pulled away, both pairs of lips swollen from the fierce kiss.

"Shower with me-" Dean managed. He wanted Castiel. He wanted the angel _now_. Just imagining how Gabriel had stroked his angel's cheek set the Hunter off in a very terrible mood. Castiel tilted his head but removed the black t-shirt that he wore. Dean felt himself on the verge of explosion as he watched the angel take off the clothing. Dean stepped back so Castiel could enter the shower with him. Dean drank in the naked from of the man. He began kissing the angel fervently his hands exploring. The water washed over both bodies as they hungrily explored each other. Dean took the angel's hands and wrapped them around his shaft. Castiel blushed as he felt the length of Dean. He remembered how Dean had pleasured him the other day and got down on his knees.

"Cas wait you -" Dean's voice choked as Castiel took Dean in his mouth. Castiel began to try to suck at Dean's cock. The Hunter felt the hunger rip through his body. Castiel may be inexperienced but he tired. Oh how he tried. He felt the angel's tongue flick experimentally around the tip. Dean buckled his hips, thrusting down into the angel's hot mouth. Castiel almost choked. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate, trying to remember how Dean had pleasured him. He bobbed his head back and forth, feeling Dean's hands entangling with his wet hair. Dean grunted as he came in the angel's mouth. Castiel coughed, the seed spilling out and down into the drain.

"I apologize for not being able to swallow-" Dean shook his head at the angel. He kissed Castiel his hands resting on the angel's cheeks. The both came up for air, their eyes boring into one another; blue against green. Castiel felt his spine tingling as Dean's hands snaked down to touch his own erection. The angel raised his eyes as the fingers trailed past his cock and stopped somewhere further down.

"Dean what are you-" Castiel was cut off as Dean inserted a finger into the opening. The angel shuddered, his breath pausing somewhere deep within his throat. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, without really thinking about anything at all, except at the painful intrusion between his vessels legs. Dean took in a deep gulp of air and began to finger the angel who was now moaning in pain or man couldn't tell. Dean didn't want to stop, he couldn't. He inserted a second finger and scissored Castiel who arched forward pressing his body against the Hunter.

"Cas. I. Want. You. Now." Dean growled the words out, his voice deep with lust. He abruptly pulled out his fingers and pushed the angel against the tiled wall. Without thinking Dean turned the angel around so he was facing the wall. Castiel felt something rise in his chest. Fear? He tried to turn his head but Dean pushed him back, rather harshly. Without warning Dean entered the angel with a deep thrust. Castiel suppressed a startled gasp of sear pain. He gritted his teeth as Dean entered, his shaft hot and tight inside the angel. Dean felt the muscles contract at the intrusion. He stayed still as he let Castiel adjust to his large size.

"You are so tight Cas. Oh God you are perfect." Dean murmured placing a kiss at the base of the angel's spine. Castiel moved slightly and hissed. Dean was hurting him, he was too big, to thick. The angel didn't know if he liked this, this _pain_. He moaned as Dean pulled out but then plunged back in. With a rhythm Dean began to take Castiel, ride him hard. Blood mixed with water flowed down the drain. Castiel tried to keep the cries in his throat. Dean was filling him, riding him. Castiel's palm's balled into fists as he held himself rigid. _Dean is being pleasured, that is what matters_ Castiel thought as he gritted his teeth feeling the pain wrench throughout his vessel's body. Dean pounded into the angel, his mind blank except for the thought that it was Castiel that was beneath him, his angel. His alone. He gripped the angel's hips and tried to slow down, trying to reach the man's sweet prostrate. Castiel finally allowed a strangled cry to escape his lips. He could feel the hum build up in his body, but pushed the rising static back. Castiel was in pain, so much pain; he felt the vessel tear, the moisture pooling in his blue eyes. He felt Dean's cock thrust forward with such force that Castiel almost blacked out. Suddenly the pain was gone, and there was a sweet unbelievable sensation that washed over the angel.

"Found it." Dean growled as he thrust harder against Castiel's prostrate. Dean felt himself climaxing. He gave a soft cry and came inside Castiel. The angel heard the pipes burst, the windows shatter, felt the entire Motel shake as he saw white. He had held back, tried to keep his Grace from exploding. His cum spilled on the tiled wall just as the bathroom flew open and Sam stared at his brother who was pulling out of the glazed angel with wide shocked eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean sat on the side of the bed, the light of the sun mingling in with the artificial lights of the Motel room. Castiel had zapped everything back to normal; no more broken pipes, no shattered windows, and was now starting on getting peoples memories wiped. Everything was normal except for the fact that Sam was now sitting uncomfortably on the other side of the bed, not meeting his brother's eyes.

"How long has this- with Cas...been going on?" Sam was having a hard time keeping his voice neutral. He couldn't believe that his brother Dean, the man who adored women, would ever in a million years would ever go for a man.

"First time." Dean lied, not wanting to move forward in the conversation. Sam sighed, his brows knitting together.

"Are you sure, I mean, you seemed to be in complete and utter-"

"Shut it Sammy. It was sex. I was horny and Cas was there. It was convenient and nothing more. Besides he's a dude and an angel. Women are far more my style." Dean growled ignoring his gut feeling to tell Sam the truth that he utterly wanted the angel. But he was Dean and he couldn't be seen being in a what exactly-relationship-with a man, an _angel_ no less. He had worked too hard for his image for it all to come crumbling down. Besides he didn't want Sam to think he was a freak. Sam nodded, though he didn't quite believe his brother. When he had thought Dean was being attacked when the building had almost collapsed, he had rushed to see if he was alright. When he saw Dean and Castiel naked in the shower, pipes leaking everywhere, Sam had almost passed out with shock.

"I finished erasing the memories."

Both men whirled around to stare into the face of Castiel. His black shirt was slightly messed, his jeans hugging his sexy legs. His eyes were looking past the Winchesters staring out through the open window.

"Thanks. How are you...feeling... Cas?" Sam asked, trying to strike conversation. The angel looked rigid, his eyes flickering around the room.

"..I.." Castiel finally lowered his gaze to Sam, his blue eyes revealing nothing. Suddenly there was a loud pop and Gabriel appeared.

"Good morning. I hope you managed to figure out the weapons location hmmm?" Gabriel sang his eyes flashing mischievously.

"It's located in New York City at some old ladies house!" Dean stated his eyes glaring angrily at the archangel, " We don't have enough time to go over and grab it!"

"Now now kiddies, that's where Cas comes in." The archangel nodded and Cas stepped in front of Dean, his eyes not meeting the Hunters. Dean felt annoyance that the angel would look into his eyes. Castiel touched the man's forehead and they were gone.

"Where did they go?" Sam asked his eyes full of panic.

"Don't worry Sammy boy. Cas just took him to New York."

Castiel's heart felt torn, broken. It was as if Dean had taken a knife and plunged it into his chest. _Convenient and nothing more_..._a dude and an angel_...the words echoed throughout the angel . He had appeared just as Dean had opened his mouth to reply to Sam, both humans oblivious to the arrival of the angel. Castiel had felt the emotion of shock and devastation when Dean, his most precious person had uttered those words. Had Dean seen the angel like that this whole time? Just someone to push his carnal desires upon? Castiel felt his heart break in two. He was nothing to the man who he had thought the world of, nothing to the man who he had given himself to. Castiel opened the chest to his heart and locked it, the clinking of the locks that sealed the human like emotions he had started to accumulate. Castiel steeled his heart as he walked forward to the man who had once been his world and touched his forehead, whisking them away to New York City.

Dean found himself and Castiel standing in an alley way in the busy city of New York. Dean grabbed his stomach, not feeling all that well. He hated flying, and being transported by an angel was much worse.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked as he winced. Castiel didn't look at him, just stared off into the distance where people were busy with getting on with their day.

"Gabriel stayed with Sam so they can prepare for the battle that is to come," Castiel said. Dean frowned. The angel's voice was almost...hollow.

"Dude what is your problem? You got something shoved up your ass?" Dean asked as he reached for the angel. Castiel whirled around knocking his arm away.

"You have no right to touch me Dean Winchester," Castiel thundered his deep voice echoing off the street buildings.

Dean recoiled, hurt by Castiel's words.

"Cas why the hell are you acting like this," Dean tried again to reach out for his angel, but Castiel appeared out of reach, " What the fuck is your problem?"

Castiel finally looked into Dean's eyes. Dean stopped dead in his tracks. The angel's blue eyes were like ice, no emotion hidden within their depths.

"I do not need someone like you to corrupt an angel of the Lord. I will help you with this final case and then I shall return to my brothers." Castiel said his monotone voice reaching in and twisting Dean's it hit him. Castiel had heard him talking to Sam.

"Cas, what you heard back there, it was just-"

"I do not need you to explain to me. Humans lie to get what they want, is that not what you said before? You have used me. I will not let that happen again" Castiel turned away leaving Dean to stare at his back, his stomach dropping to the cold road. Dean followed Castiel numbly to their destination, his heart screaming for him to explain everything to the angel._ His angel_. Castiel waited for Dean to catch up as they stood on the sidewalk, watching the massive amount of traffic. The smell of cars, oil, people swam through the air. Castiel nodded stiffly at the other side of the roadway.

"Our goal lies in the top of that apartment." Dean felt his heart break again as he listened to the dull monotone voice of the angel. He had broken many hearts sure, but this was the one person who he did not want to leave his side.

"Cas-" Dean whispered, pleading, his hand trying once again to reach out. Castiel stepped just out of reach, leaving Dean to grasp at open air. Castiel felt nothing, no sadness, no emotion. The box was shut tight, the locks firmly in place. Dean broke inside as he watched the face ignore him completely; no signs of human emotions crawling to the surface.

The room was messy. Broken books, papers, and artifacts littered the room as Dean and Castiel made their way, searching. Dean lifted the items from the floor trying to find out where they could find such a weapon. Dean peered under an old bed covered with old manuscripts. He hissed with suprise. A long ornate wooden white blade peaked out from underneath. Dean grasped it and pulled it out from underneath. The blade was smooth, white wood. Dean felt himself drawn towards the blade as he held it up, examining every inch. Dean felt movement to his right as Castiel approached him.

"Time to go." Castiel placed his cool fingers against Dean's skin as they rushed back to Evergreen.

"Welcome back boys! How was the trip?" Gabriel asked as he sat down on his fluffy chair, eating away at a twix bar. Castiel removed his hand from Dean's forehead as though it stung. Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother's expression. The green eyes looked tortured, his body stiff.

"What happened?" Sam asked, his eyes on his brother.

"Nothing Sammy. Nothing." Dean said, the hurt disappearing as if he were throwing on a mask. Dean managed a smile before he turned and placed the white ash on the table.

"I'm tired. Going to get some shut eye." Both Sam and Gabriel watched as Dean collapsed on the bed. Castiel just stood there, his blue eyes unfocused. He felt something tug at his heart. Maybe he should give Dean a chance to explain. Maybe Dean- No he would not be taken for a fool. Humans lied, they cheated, they played games with others. Dean had used him. Had played with him.

"What's up Dean-O?" Gabriel asked, waving a chocolate bar down at the Hunter's nose. Dean turned on his side ignoring the Trickster. He wanted to cry to scream to reveal his pain to the world. He wanted Castiel to give him a chance, a second chance. Dean just let out a shaky sigh.

"Could everyone just leave? Let me take a nap?" Dean asked trying to keep his voice natural. Gabriel narrowed his eyes. Something was defiantly wrong with Dean Winchester. He allowed himself to probe around in Dean's heart and mine, and reeled back in shock. Gabriel crushed his chocolate bar in his hand; so much anguish the Hunter was holding up inside.

"Everyone out, let Dean-O here rest." Gabriel stated, trying to settle himself. He looked into Castiel's eyes and grabbed his brothers arm, disappearing from the room. Sam sighed and left, closing the door behind him. Dean let out a shaky sob into the empty Motel room. Salty tears began to silently coarse down his face as he clutched at the blankets, his heart slowly realizing what he had done.

"What were you thinking Cas?" Gabriel shouted at his brother, his hazel eyes furious. Castiel flinched at his brother's rage.

"I do not understand-"

"No you don't! You are naive Castiel. You had sex with Dean Winchester."

"It will not happen again I assure you." Castiel stated gazing up at his brother, his blue eyes peering into hazel.

"Castiel. You do realize the seriousness of what you have done!"

Castiel tilted his head. Gabriel hissed.

"You and Dean are bonded. A special bond that cannot be broken. You already had the makings but you sealed the deal when you had sex! You and Dean...your a special case." Gabriel was trying to search for the right words to use to get his naive younger brother to listen. Something had happened between the two and Gabriel had to fix it.

"Dean is nothing to me. He betrayed me. He-" Castiel started but Gabriel silenced him with an intense glare.

"I will show you how Dean Winchester truly feels, though it would have been better if he explained, though it seems you never want to talk to him again." Gabriel hissed as he pressed his fingers to his brothers brow. Castiel wheeled as the emotions crashed down upon him. Images filtered through his mind. Scenes of Dean, emotions he was feeling. When Gabriel finally removed his finger, Castiel was gasping for breath, his blue eyes moist. Castiel close his eyes, the locks on the box trying to pry open. The younger angel was shaking for he did not know what to do. Gabriel pulled Castiel in for a tight embrace.

"Do what you feel is right. I think you should listen to what Dean has to say. Kay little bro?" Gabriel planted a light kiss on the top of Castiel's head and vanished, leaving the angel to deal with what he had just showed him.

**OMG Castiel what should you do? I am on a role. I have been writing all day, becoming a mushroom. But the story progresses hurray! the comments for the story are amazing! Thank you to those who are commenting regularly ! It's what keeps me wanting to write more Destial. Hope you enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

Dean awoke, his muscles aching. The first thing he noticed was the cold. He could see his breath mingling with the cold air. Dean narrowed his green eyes as he felt a heavy presence in the Motel room.

"Well look whose all alone. Broken and beaten, my dear Dean Winchester."

Dean jumped out from the bed grabbing the gun from underneath the pillow. His heart was thumping hard within his chest as he stared into the red burning eyes of the First Soul Taker.

"Who the Hell are you?" Dean shouted as he pointed the loaded gun into the red haired man's face.

"Aww Dean. No need to be so dramatic." The velvet voice was teasing, lustful, " You see I was thinking of taking the angel but then I sensed _you_. You are so_ broken_ Dean, that makes you more _sensual_. I thought the angel was hot but when I saw you two near the tree. Well I must say, you are the finer specimen. Oh but I don't mean to be rude, how unthoughtful of me. I am the First, the first Soul Taker." The man bowed, his eyes mocking.

"Get your fat ass out of my room or I swear I'll kill you!" Dean growled his green eyes searching for a way out. The Taker was standing between him and the door. The Taker's eyes flashed crimson.

"Oh ho. So you still have some spirit left in you. I thought Hell had taken that away from you, well and then the angel leaving you all alone. Poor Dean. No one loves you." The man smiled, a slow white grin that left Dean shaking. Dean pulled the trigger his heart roaring in rage. The First frowned and with inhuman speed caught the bullets in his hands.

"Now Dean, I don't think that is very nice of you." Dean's mind was whirling. Suddenly the Taker rushed forward, punching Dean straight in the gut. Dean coughed blood, his hands grasping his stomach.

"You see Dean...I need a toy for when our plans come into action. You are the perfect thing. At first the angel...whats the name you cried out...oh Castiel _was_ perfect. His essence so pure so innocent-"

"Shut up you soul munching bastard," Dean hissed, slowly wiping the blood from his chin. The Taker smiled at the man kneeling at his feet.

"Hush Dean, let me finish-" The First took Dean's chin in his hand and lifted the Hunter off the ground with such force, Dean almost choked, " Ah yes. Castiel was what I had wanted. But why should I want an angel when I have the famous Dean Winchester in my grasp? You are utterly _beautiful_. More so than an _angel_." Dead struggled against the hand that held him up.

"Still trying to fight. You are a _keeper_," The first ran a pale finger across Dean's jawbone, his tongue running across his lips. Dean used all the adrenaline and all the strength he could muster as he smashed his knee at the First Taker's groin. The Taker howled in pain. Dead coughed as he fell to the floor. The Hunter saw stars as he tried to crawl away. As the Taker cursed Dean managed to make his way to the table in with the Holy Wood of Lil lay. Grasping it in his bloody hand Dean lashed out with force as the Taker tried to approach him.

"Where did you get that?" The Taker hissed, his eyes widening in terror.

"None of your business you-" Dean didn't finish his sentence as he fell crumpling to the ground. The First Taker glanced at the Third who had appeared.

"Shall I kill him?" The Third Taker asked, his eyes taking in the unmoving form.

"No. This man is mine."

" I thought that you wanted the angel and that we would kill the Winche-"

"I changed my mind." The voice had turned bone chillingly cold. The Third gulped, but nodded. The First stepped forth to take the ash from the man's grasp. As the finger's closed on the wood, the First hissed in agony. He released the weapon, his eyes wide.

"What shall we do?"

The First eyed the Third with cold eyes. Red bore into red as the two Takers decided on a course of action.

"Leave it. Take the man. We need to speed up our preparations. We will be dealing with Sam Winchester and an angel and this- this weapon that I thought had been lost long ago."

The Third Taker nodded and picked up the unconscious man. With a hiss both Takers and Dean Winchester vanished, the cold leaving the room as quickly as it had come.

Castiel took a shaky breath. His heart in turmoil as he popped up in the Motel room. He would listen to Dean. Hear what the man had to say. After all Castiel knew deep down, even after trying to lock all emotions away, that he truly cared for Dean, no matter the outcome. Humans made mistakes but they also repented for them. His wings rustled softly as he stood in the warm room, his eyes searching. His heart stopped as he noticed the empty gun and the blood lying on the floor. Dean was gone. Those three words were enough the freeze the angel's entire body.

Castiel, his heart thundering in his chest fell down onto his knees.

"Gabriel."

Suddenly the archangel appeared, his hazel eyes dancing. He frowned as he took in Castiel expression. Rage. Anger. Castiel turned his electric blue eyes up towards his brother.

"They took Dean." Castiel could feel pure white rage build up in his chest. If any harm ever came to Dean he would destroy the planet to get him back. Gabriel stared. He had never before seen Castiel so angered.

"We'll get him back." Gabriel whispered, placing his hand on the angel's shoulder. Cas barely managed a nod. Thoughts were scrambling themselves in his mind. He wanted Dean back by his side. He wanted Dean to tell him he was the only one. He wanted to to kiss him like he did before. He wanted to Dean to be his alone. Castiel managed a deep breath. Both angel's whirled around as the door opened. Sam walked in, his face tired.

"Hey guys. Is Dean up? We have a problem."

Sam looked at the angle and then at the archangel. He could see that their faces were grim, but as he looked around the room, Sam felt his chest tighten.

"Dean's gone?"

Dean moaned at he struggled to wake. His muscles were screaming out at him, telling him they needed to relax. He tried to move his hands, but found he was unable to do so. He opened his eyes fully, taking in his surroundings. He was in a room. A scarlet bedroom. Red drapes hung from the windows, a large bedspread adorned the side of the main wall, and red carpets decorated the floor. Dean found himself chained, his arms raised above his head in the middle of the room. His feet were barely touching the ground as he struggled to keep himself from crying out due to the pain.

"Our boy has awoken from his deep slumber."

"Go to Hell." Dean spat at the First Taker.

"Oh I don't think so Dean," The Taker circled the chained man, his red eyes boring into the man's flesh, "I plan to have my fun with you."

"Where am I?" Dean questioned. He could taste blood in his mouth.

"Ah. We are at the first place you visited. At the very top of my castle." The velvet voice was behind Dean, purring like a satisfied cat. Dean cursed as the man ran a long finger down his back, trying to ignore the shivering of the cold room.

"I find it screwed up that you would take an interest in someone like me," Dean stated his voice edged with hate. He could feel the cold fingers trailing further down.

"But my dear,_ you_ are the one screwed up. I mean come _on_ Dean. You went to Hell, survived, tortured souls, hunt creatures like me, fell in _love_ with an angel. You my boy are the one _messed_ up." Dean choked back a cry as the First slide his hands down, pulling away Dean's jeans.

"Your body is perfect. Oh so beautiful. But something is missing..." The Soul Taker smiled and brought his hand down across Dean's naked back. Dean grunted, but did not cry out as blood trickled down his back.

"Much better. Red makes everything complete." The First sighed as he snaked his arms down back towards Dean's now naked form. The Hunter was shivering from the cold and the rage he was feeling. Dean growled deep within his throat.

"Touch me there and die you sadistic red haired fuck!"

"Oh my someone has a temper!" The First laughed as he slide his fingers down past Dean's buttocks, his fingers resting just underneath the man's entrance. Dean couldn't help but shudder. He groaned as the man's cold fingers creeped in, intruding inside.

"Get them out you-" Dean gasped in pain as the man forcefully inserted a second finger pressing deep within the man's anus.

"You mouth needs...to be occupied." Dean almost cried out with relief as the man's fingers exited. He tried to focus his gaze. Dean tried to reassure himself that he could take whatever the sick bastard had in store.

"This will keep that naughty mouth of yours shut." Dean's eyes narrowed. He tried to turn his head, but the Taker's hands forced his face forward. A black and red ball gag was stuffed into his mouth. Dean felt himself try to struggle against the chains, but they dug into his flesh, blood threatening to seep down his arms.

"Now where were we?" The First Taker smiled watching as the naked man dangling in front of him flashed rage filled green pupils in his direction.

"First!"

The man hissed in anger at being interrupted.

"What!" He shouted, spittle flying from his mouth.

"The preparations are almost complete." The Second stated her eyes down cast. The First nodded and left the room with the Second Soul Taker, leaving Dean naked and cold in the empty room.

"We don't know anything! Dean could be anywhere! Besides another woman is dead, her body was found around an hour ago and then this! We need to find him now..." Sam was shouting trying to figure out what had happened.

"Sam please-"

"Gabriel this is _Dean_ we're taking about and I need to-" Sam's mouth was abruptly filled with chocolate as Gabriel snapped his fingers.

"Sammy boy, _finally_. Keep your mouth shut for just a moment, or it won't be chocolate that your sucking on." Gabriel winked at the expression on the man's face.

"We need to try and locate their base of operation." Castiel said his eyes glazed. He could feel in his heart that Dean was suffering. From what he did not know, but he would find him.

"Yes baby brother, that's what I have been trying to do for the_ past five minutes_ but you both won't shut up!"

Castiel and Sam, who was still trying to chew through the chocolate nodded glumly. Gabriel smiled and closed his eyes, searching for Dean Winchesters soul, though it was hard considering that Castiel had engraved the barriers in their ribs. But Gabriel being an archangel, and knowing that Dean was in this town, or somewhere near, he would find his baby brother's lover. After a tedious ten minutes Gabriel's hazel eye's flashed open.

"Found him."


	10. Chapter 10

"Found him."

Gabriel whispered as he took in a deep breath. He looked both at his brother and at Sam Winchester before nodding. Castiel took the white ash blade in his hands, his knuckles white. He would kill the ones responsible for taking Dean away, he would make sure of that. His blue eyes sparked with rage as Gabriel touched both men's foreheads before vanishing from the Motel room.

Sam's eyebrows rose as they stood facing Pavilo's Diner, the stone standing proudly. People were eating outside enjoying their meals, quite oblivious to the three men who had just appeared out of thin air.

"This is a Diner!" Sam ranted not believing why the archangel had brought them here.

"You humans are really dull aren't you Sammy boy," Gabriel sighed as he materialized a chocolate lollipop, popping it into his mouth. Sam found himself staring at the archangel as he sucked at the sweet candy. Gabriel raised his eyes as Sam turned a bright shade of pink.

"Where is Dean Gabriel?" Castiel spoke, his voice low and dangerous.

"You can't see it Cassie? Oh boy you both are so_ troublesome_!" Gabriel grabbed both men by the shoulders and hugged them close. Sam felt himself blush at the close contact with the archangel.

"Now look kiddies and be amazed," Gabriel chuckled, the lollipop moving inside his cheeks. Sam gasped as the top half of the Diner suddenly glowed red, almost as if there was some sort of barrier above. Castiel narrowed his eyes. Why hadn't he noticed before when both Sam and Dean had first arrived in Evergreen?

"They have created a double reality inside the Diner. We need to break in and save Dean." Castiel made a move forward, but his brother hugged him close, not allowing him to advance.

"Relax little bro. No need to rush into things. Besides," Gabriel narrowed his hazel eyes, "Dean is..."

"I need to go." Castiel said simply, again trying to break out of his brothers grip.

"Yes Cassie, I _know_." Gabriel sighed and released his angelic brother, " Just be careful. Sammy boy and I will go look for the Takers. Their scent is quite strong." Sam felt his heart skip a beat as Gabriel hands slowly slid of his shoulders. Castiel nodded and handed the weapon over to his brother.

"Be careful bro. Somethings not quite right..." Gabriel gave Castiel one last warning and both he and Sam vanished. Castiel turned his attention towards the Diner. If he wanted to he could bring the entire building crashing down. He didn't care for the humans inside or the ones sitting around and talking pointless chatter. The only one that mattered was Dean. Castiel took a deep breath and vanished his wings fluttering softly. He did not notice the slight movement that the flowers made, as they moved their red heads as if sensing the angel's Grace.

Dean felt himself slipping between the conscious and the unconscious. His arms stung like sharp pins and needles and his back felt sticky. His mouth was becoming painfully sore due to the ball gag that the bastard had left. He tried with the last bit of strength that he had, to try and remove his hands from the chains that bound him. Nothing. Dean hung his head; his heart broken, his body beaten.

"Dean."

The man's head painfully rose, his muscles screaming with every movement. Castiel's eyes were wide taking in the sight of Dean Winchester. Naked , bloody and chained the man looked completely defeated. Castiel felt his heart cry out with hot anguish. He took a step towards his Dean, the man he had sworn to protect. Suddenly the room chilled. Castiel stopped dead in his tracks as the First appeared beside Dean in a soft cloud of dark smoke.

"Ah I see that you came for my toy?" The First Taker ran a long white finger across Dean's neck. Castiel growled in warning.

"Oh you don't like me touching him do you? You see, you probably would have taken him away from me, if my little friends hadn't warned me..." The First sighed, red eyes burning bright in the cold stone room. Castiel glanced at the open window. The vines which housed the red flowers known as the Blood Buds were crawling inside. Castiel took a step back.

"You see Dean is _mine_ now. You threw him away." The First hissed as he stroked the side of Dean's chest. The man looked at Castiel, his green eyes hollow. Castiel tried to keep his voice neutral.

"I didn't-"

" You threw him away. You don't really love him do you. After all how can an _angel_ love anyone? Dean is all alone," purred the First, his fingers inching towards the man's hips. Dean tried to listen but he was starting to drift out. He could only utter a soft muffled whimper as the Soul Taker's finger raked his flesh.

"Dean is not alone." Castiel said his eyes trying to keep watch on both the dangerous man and the slowly creeping vines. He quickly gazed into Dean's eyes to let him know that he would never again let him go, no matter what, " I will never let Dean Winchester go. We share a bond that cannot be broken."

"_You share a bond_? Oh how touching. But," The First smiled cruelly as he placed a finger over Dean's opening, "you let that go. You broke this man's heart. He doesn't feel anything anymore."

Castiel felt his heart sink. He tried to ignore the Taker's words but they stung never the less.

"I made a selfish mistake." Castiel said his eyes blazing as the Taker inserted a slender finger into his man. Castiel watched with hate as the man slipped in a second finger, causing a strangled growl to escape through the Hunters lips.

"Release him." The angels voice echoed throughout the room causing the First Taker to flinch and the vines to shrink back. Castiel was enraged, his blue eyes glowing. The First slipped out his fingers and backed off, his hands up in the air.

"Fine you can have him..." The First whined, his red eyes widening. Castiel stepped towards Dean and was about to release him.

"Just kidding!" The First Soul Taker laughed, the temperature dropping in the room. The fiery haired man leaped towards Castiel his eyes narrowed, his nostrils flared. Castiel blocked the attack, bringing his fist up against the man's face. The First Taker growled, surprised at the angel's strength. When they had fought previous the angel was weaker, his Grace not as strong. The First cursed slightly but knew he could take on an angel. After all the only thing that could kill him was the Holy Wood which it seems the angel did not have.

"It seems as though I need to fight you with my true strength so we can make this...o a _f air_ fight." The First Soul Taker laughed as he brought his hand up to cup his bruised cheek. Castiel watched in dread as the man began to shift, his body altering to form a tall muscular white entity. The figure had no face; no eyes, no nose. It was taller than any human Castiel had seen, deep black claw like hands ran a line across it's jaw. A large cold smile broke out, revealing a deathly white grin that spread to either side of the entities face.

"Surprised? Well let's begin shall we!" The First leaped forwards bringing down its clawed hands, aiming for the angel's chest. Castiel stepped out of the way, barely missing the razor sharp fingers. Castiel roared with fury as he landed a solid blow to the Taker's back. The First stumbled, stunned by the ferociousness of the attack. Castiel then kicked with all his might at the being, relishing in the solid crack of bone. Blow after blow, Castiel smashed into the figure on the floor, breaking every bone the angel could find. The First Soul Taker roared in agony as the angel ripped, tore and beat at every inch he could manage.

"Never. NEVER touch what is mine again." Castiel landed one more brutal hit before stepping over the shaking figure lying on the stone. He strode over to Dean who's green eyes were trying to focus on the man in now slicing through the chains. Castiel tore the gag from his Dean's mouth and lifted the man in his arms.

"Cas-"

"Hush Dean. Do not talk." Castiel muttered feeling how cold the Hunter's flesh was to the touch.

"Cas-_ I love you_-" Dean coughed reaching his hand up towards the angel, trying to tell Castiel what he was feeling in those three words; hurt, pain, possessivness, eagerness, sorrow, lust, and love. Castiel felt his heart leap in his chest. Almost forgetting how to breath the angel brought his lips down upon the man's with a force so strong Dean cried out in pain.

"I love you to Dean. Always-" Castiel could feel tears stream down his vessels face, knowing what it was like to love someone to such an extent.

"Well that's touching."

Castiel spun around, careful not the bump the naked man in his arms. The First was spitting black blood unto the floor as a horrifying sound of bones popping back into place echoed throughout the room. Before Castiel could respond vines of red Blood Buds wrapped around his arms, torso, and legs with surprising force and speed. Castiel was rooted to the spot helpless as Dean was lifted out of his arms by the First who had managed to limp over. Castiel tried to speak but the vines were enclosing around his throat, choking the air flow. He grimaced at the flowers who were _looking_ at him. The flowers petals opened fully revealing rows upon rows of sharp needle like fangs that created a deep circle of hurt.

"You see, these flowers were my creation. I call them Blood Buds for a reason." The First laughed as he held up Dean who was a rag doll, his muscles refusing to listen. Castiel felt the flowers dip onto his flesh and latch on, sucking up the blood slowly from his vessels body. Castiel watched horrified as the white entity brought down his mouth upon the Hunters and kissed him, a deep sensual kiss. As the First pulled away, blood was staining his lips.

"You are a rotten bastard." Dean chocked as he managed a small smile. His green eyes were a blazing forest fire as he bit the entity on its cold hard lips. The entity slowly licked the blood from his lips his hand grasping Dean's chin painfully.

"Ah so like you Dean Winchester, always so violent. Take a look at your precious angel. Watch as the blood is drained from his body."

Dean could only watch helplessly as the flowers drank from various parts on the angels body. Dean hissed in fear and rage wanting to help his angel, to try and protect him.

"This is truly entertaining. But let's take it up a notch shall we?" The First laughed as Dean shivered.

"No." Dean moaned as the cold white hands gripped at his cock. The black nails dragged on his tender flesh, drawing drops of blood. The First drew in a shaky breath, breathing in the rage and hurt that emanated from Dean's soul. It smelled so _devious_. Dean cried out as a long sharp finger was inserted inside with the opposite hand.

"That's right cry out for me Dean. I will ride you so hard you will be begging at my feet!" Dean screamed as the entity slammed in an extra two fingers. Dean felt fresh blood ooze down his legs as the being began to pump Dean's cock with fast hard thrusts. Dean grunted trying to ignore the searing pain that was now erupting from his anus as the entity began fingering his hole without mercy.

"Dean-" Castiel managed to let a throaty growl emanate from his mouth. There was only one thing he could do. Castiel closed his eyes and called out.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam and Gabriel hid in the forest, the greenery providing them cover from the two Takers who stood in a massive clearing their heads bent low. Sam could feel the breath on the back of his neck where the archangel was standing over him. He tried to clear his mind from his growing heart beat and the shortness of breath that he was experiencing.

"It looks like Sammy boy, that they are doing some ritual mumbo." Gabriel winked down at the man who turned a nice shade of pink. Gabriel chuckled. Sam was a fun one to tease. Gabriel stiffened, his whole body on fire. In a flash he was gone leaving Sam alone in the woods to watch two Soul Takers, their backs turned to him as they chanted some unknown language.

"Shit." Sam hissed as he felt the angel vanish. He tried not to move afraid that he might attract the attention of one of the entities. Without warning one of the Takers, the man, bent down towards the grass. Sam tried to keep them in his line of vision, his brown eyes intent. A sudden scream rose from the clearing and Sam watched horrified. There lay a woman on the grass bound with red rope as she was struggling to get away as the male Taker dipped his head and kissed her. Sam stared as a bright light began to move within the woman's chest, shining through her skin. Her flesh began to turn white, blue veins contrasting with the snow white skin. It moved painfully upwards, the human soul, passing through her throat and then with a shudder the man took the great light into his mouth as he dropped the dead woman back on the ground. Sam watched, sickened as the man took out a small clear bag that was made of some kind of fluid material. He opened it and dropped the soul inside, red eyes flashing. Sam strained to hear what was happening.

"This is the last preparation. We may now begin with the summons."

Sam felt his stomach drop, his blood running cold. What could they possibly summon that needed so many human souls? Sam prayed that Gabriel, Castiel and Dean would arrive before it was too late.

Dean cried out in pure pain as the First Soul Taker drove his fingers all the way in, the other hand jacking roughly at his slowly hardening member. Dean cursed in his mind that his body was betraying him, letting a man other than Castiel get him aroused. His green eyes looked in Castiel's blue, asking for forgiveness. He could see that his angel was trying to fight against the vines binding him and the hungry flowers that were causing the vessel's body to become weak. Dean bit his tongue as the First removed his fingers, fingers that were covered in Dean's blood. Dean felt something hard brush against his buttocks, his mind freezing. Dean felt his heart drop at Castiel's expression, confirming his fear.

"No." Dean spat as the grip around his cock tightened painfully. He could feel the First's penis pressing against him, trying to slip in, " NO!" The First Soul Taker laughed and gripped the head of the man's cock so forcefully that Dean bent over on his arms and knees, trying to hold himself up. Dean was shaking. He tried to fight, but his body was so bruised and battered that every movement was painful. Castiel saw white as the Taker, with his huge swollen member, forcefully push open Dean's cheeks and thrust inside. Dean arched his back up, tears falling from his eyes as the First push in all the way to the hilt. The figure let go of Dean's cock and grabbed a handful of the Hunter's hair, pulling his face up so the angel could gaze upon his lover's pain.

"Witness angel as this will be the last you see of your precious Dean Winchester!" The First Taker purred, his velvet voice dripping venom. He began to move his hips against the Hunter, raping the man into darkness. With every ounce of Grace that he had and acting on the love that he felt for Dean, Castiel roared, a flaming heat emanated from his entire being. Castiel's eyes burned blue as he materialized in front of the Taker, the vines burnt to a crisp. Midnight wings decorated the angel's back, their sharp black feathers quivering in suppressed rage.

"You are so screwed," came a mocking voice. The First Soul Taker didn't have time to see who it belonged to for the owner tossed the ash blade to the angel who caught it in his bloodied grasp. With a lightning strike Castiel dove the blade into the entities heart. The Taker screamed as it clutched at the wood that lay embedded in its chest. Castiel picked up Dean in his arms once more, away from the figure who was now writhing in agony. Castiel and his brother Gabriel watched as the First Soul Taker began bubbling into a black tar like substance on the floor. Gabriel retrieved the ash from the bubbling mass and nodded to his brother.

"I need to get back to Sammy boy and finish off the rest of them. Will you be alright?"

Castiel only nodded as he watched the man in his arms. Dean was barely conscious. He needed to heal.

"Make sure you remove this memory from Dean's mind."

With a flurry of invisible wings Gabriel vanished leaving Castiel to care for the man who was his entire world. Castiel took a deep shaking breath as he turned his wings back into his Grace, concealing them. Without a sound he took Dean back to the Motel room.

The sun was shining through the Motel windows, the warmth welcoming to Dean. He opened his green eyes and found Castiel sitting in a chair watching him intently. Dean groaned and tried to sit up.

"What the Hell happened to me? I feel like the Green Giant took a whooping to my ass." Dean groaned. He raised his eyes up at the angel.

"Why am I naked? What happened? I was fighting the son of a bitch when he entered the room! Where'd he go?" Dean leaped up from the bed, his bones creaking slightly. He looked fine, felt like Hell but Dean didn't seem to care.

"Dean everything is alright. I killed him before anything else happened." It wasn't a lie. Castiel watched the Hunter race to his bag and grab a fresh pair of briefs and jeans. Castiel stood up and went to where the man stood trying to grab a shirt. Dean turned around and found himself inches from Castiel's face.

"Whoa Cas-" Dean whispered parlayed by the intense blue gaze. Castiel pressed his lips against Dean's, his eyes never leaving the green orbs.

"I love you Dean Winchester. I trust you no matter what and I place myself solely at your service."

Dean stood rock still, very much aware of Castiel lips mere millimeters from his own. Dean felt his heart soar. Castiel told him he loved him. _Loved him_. Deep inside Dean felt that he had to tell Castiel how he felt. How he truly felt no matter how much of a dork he sounded.

"I can't believe I am going to say this...this is so chick flick...but hey-" Dean whispered as he brought his hands to cup the angels face, " I love you, you feathery rebel. Don't you ever leave me." Castiel let himself crush his lips against Dean's wanting the Hunter inside of him, wanting to erase the subtle scent of the entity that still clung to Dean's flesh. Castiel had erased the memory of what had happened, even though it pained him, but Dean was alive and his and that's all that the angel cared for. After several minutes of bliss both angel and man pulled apart their breathes shallow, their pupils dilated.

"We need to go help your brother Cas-" Dean started but Castiel shook his head.

"Gabriel is an archangel who is more powerful than I. He is with Sam and they can both easily take care of the other Takers." Castiel was staring deep into the emerald green of his lover. He felt the sudden human emotions washing over him. He could feel his vessel's cock harden as he stared at the half naked man. Dean looked down at the angel's jeans, his brow rising. Castiel was never good at telling Dean what he wanted, but judging by the angels hard on, he wanted Dean to stay.

"Cas, I want to apologize for what I said back when I was talking to Sam," Dean said, lifting Castiel's chin ever so gently, " I was scared at how Sam would take everything, and just so many things where going on in my head. I was a total dick." Castiel felt the feelings of relief wash over him as Dean looked down into his electric blue eyes. Castiel nodded as Dean growled in his throat. He kissed the angel hard. Castiel responded, allowing Dean entrance to his mouth. _Cas is getting better at this _thought Dean as he felt Castiel tentatively probe Dean's mouth with his own tongue. Smiling Dean pulled Castiel over to the bed, the sunlight dancing on their bodies.

Sam couldn't take it any more. Every inch of his body was telling him to run into the clearing and destroy whatever it was that those bastards were planning. The Takers had taken out all the souls, the light blinding as they positioned them in a circle. The souls were still encased in the clear liquid bags, but were now hovering in the air. Sam cursed. He couldn't wait any longer. He jumped out from the greenery and rushed forth a gun in hand.

"Hey assholes!" Sam shouted. Both the male and female Taker turned their faces towards the man who was standing behind them, gun raised and ready to fire. They shared a red glance between them and stood, their monotone chant abruptly stopping.

"Well if it isn't Sam Winchester?" The women with the long dark red hair hissed as she stalked towards the man, her companion once again kneeling down on the ground, "Come to stop us?"

"Better believe it !" Sam shouted, cocking the gun. He fired the rounds, but the Second Taker moved over so fast that the bullets landed in a nearby tree. Her red eyes flashed as she advanced, the coldness following the Second with every step she took. Sam's eyes widened as the hands transformed into white claw like hands. She kept the human skin intact, though her long blade like fingers flexed itching to fight. Sam shot the last bullets but the Second slashed through them like butter. A tremor ripped through the ground, causing Sam to stumble. The Second smiled, white teeth against white skin.

"Soon, Sam Winchester the world will bow down to our Master while you lie dying at his feet!"

"Not if I can help it milady."

Sam watched the archangel Gabriel appear behind the woman, a mischievous smile upon his lips. He plunged the Holy Wood of Lil through her heart and watched as she materialzed into a bubbling black mass. The Third Taker howled as his mate became a dark pool on the earth and lunged at Gabriel, his figure shifting out of the human form. Gabriel just chuckled, disappeared and then reappearing by the stunned Taker's side.

"I am over here!" Gabriel sang as he plunged the ash deep into the chest of the final Taker. Sam watched, respect for the archangel growing with every moment. The earth trembled a final time, before becoming completely still. The souls had disappeared leaving the clearing empty except for Sam and Gabriel who stood watching as though nothing had happened. They waited for a while, making sure nothing erupted out of the ground or if anything rushed out to strike them dead.

"Well Sammy boy how about a kiss for your prince?" Gabriel sang as he twirled the ash in his hand, winking at the man before him.

"Just take me back to my brother," Sam muttered, feeling his ears grow hot. Gabriel pouted sauntering over to Sam who was trying hard not to stare at the archangel.

"Oh come on Sammy its just one tiny little kiss-" Gabriel taunted as he popped a chocolate raisin in his mouth. Sam felt his chest constrict, felt his breathing quicken. Not again.

"No." Sam crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes meeting Gabriel's hazel ones. Bad idea. Gabriel smiled slightly.

"You want to shag me Sammy boy!" The archangel stated, coming painfully close to Sam. Sam just stood there his face a bright crimson.

"No I just want to go back-" Sam was cut off as Gabriel planted a deep chocolate tasting kiss upon the man's lips. Sam moaned feeling the archangels tongue tease his lips. All too suddenly it was over.

"We shall continue this later Sammy boy," Garbriel smiled as he touched Sam's forehead. Sam felt his stomach flip as Gabriel transported the man back to the Motel. If they had stayed just a few minutes longer they would have noticed the soft scent of cherry blossoms that seemed to rise from the earth.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean Winchester rummaged through the fridge, his green eyes darting back to look at the angel who sat at the kitchen table watching the Hunter as he grabbed a fresh beer. Castiel was shirtless, the slightest movements causing his muscles to move under flesh. Castiel's hair was messy, his blue eyes electric as the angel stared at his lover who was now opening the cold drink. A fresh pair of Dean's jeans clung to the angel's body, showing of the curves of his legs and buttocks. Dean had to smile. Castiel looked extremely sexy.

"You want a beer?" Dean asked, holding out a spare bottle.

"No." Castiel stated as he played with the fabric of denim. Castiel watched as Dean shrugged and began drinking the beer, the liquid running down his throat. Dean was fully clothed; he wore a dark blue button up shirt with a black jacket over top, jeans, and boots. Castiel admired the man; the way he moved, the way he looked, the way he talked. Everything about Dean was perfect. Castiel felt his skin shiver, the fire flare up in his abdomen.

"I hope Sam and Gabriel ganked those sons of bitches," Dean muttered as he sat down next to Castiel. His eyes ran lazily over the angel's chest, noting the perky pink nipples. Dean smiled as he watched the angel turn a slight shade of pink. Angels never blushed.

"Sam and Gabriel are safe. I can feel them." Dean shivered. Castiel's voice was deep, so very deep that it penetrated into his very soul.

"Then that means they finished the job."

"Yes we did Dean-O!" Dean coughed into his opened beer while Castiel looked at his brother who had just arrived.

"You angels and your freaki'n disappearing acts! From now on how about a little warning?" Dean spluttered, his eyes narrowing at the archangel.

"Now now. If I were to do that where would all the fun go?" Gabriel said as he removed his fingers from the forehead of Sam Winchester. Dean frowned and tossed Sam a beer, who deftly caught it, nodding his thanks.

"And why is my little bro naked?" Gabriel said, his eyebrows arching gracefully. Sam coughed slightly as Dean turned bright red under Gabriel's tone.

"It's none of your business-" Dean started but Castiel cut him off.

"We had sex." Castiel stated his head tilting at Dean's open mouthed expression, " and Dean is very skilled and proficient in the human knowledge of sexual intercourse."

Gabriel stared at his brother, his hazel eyes blazing. Dean was waiting for a punch to be thrown his way, but the hit never landed. Instead the archangel burst in to a fit of laughter. Castiel felt a slight grin tug at the side of his lips.

"Dean-O you finally popped the cherry!" Gabriel laughed, clutching his sides, "You both finally admit that you guys are _totally_ in love!"

"What do you mean finally?" Dean said his voice lowering an octave.

"My dear brother Cassie, ever since he first _saw_ you, he was feeling desire for you. Though he didn't realize it at the time, poor dear. Any who it all worked out in the end. I was starting to worry."

Dean felt his face turn crimson. He glared at Castiel who just shrugged, his bare skin drinking in the late afternoon sun. Sam smiled. His brother was finally looking, well, _alive_.

"Look I am going to go, since you kids look like you want some time to chit chat," Gabriel said as he turned to go.

"Hey wait up. I think we should leave these two alone for a while longer," Sam said, his eyes searching the archangels. Gabriel raised his brow, searching the man's eyes. With a small smile Gabriel and Sam vanished out of the room.

"I don't like Sam hanging out with that feathery winged dude. No offense Cas, but I think your brother is a dick." Dean muttered as he plopped down on the chair next to Castiel who was now gazing out the window.

"I know you don't like him Dean, but he did help us out today. And that is the second time you have stated that fact." Castiel watched as the people outside moved along; bags swinging by their sides, waving at friends, loved ones holding hands. Castiel felt his heart go out to human beings. Their lives were so fragile, so short.

"What you thinking about Cas," Dean asked, coming up behind the angel. In one hand he held his beer and the other came to rest on the angel's cool skin. The Hunter began to rub the angel's shoulders, feeling the wave of desire punching him in the gut. He felt his cock jump when Castiel uttered a slow deep growl at the touch.

"Man we just had rough sex not even an hour ago and your already making me want you all over again," Dean chuckled, his hand sliding over the angel's flesh. Dean placed down his beer down on the Motel table and began to work the muscles in the shoulders and spine. Castiel groaned softly at the feeling of the man's hand on his vessel's back.

"That feels really...relaxing," Castiel sighed, searching for the word to describe what he was feeling. He felt his own member twitch as Dean's hands began traveling further down, until they were resting on the lower back.

"Bend over for me Cas," Dean smirked. Castiel leaned forward in the chair, exposing the fullness of his back to the Hunter. Dean gulped watching the muscles strain and move. He began to rub, his rough hands on smooth skin. For ten long minutes Dean worked at the angel, enjoying the soft sounds Castiel uttered. The angel felt his penis harden to such an extent that he wanted the man to cure him of the pleasurable pain. Turning around, out of the chair, Castiel faced Dean. Their lips were inches apart, their eyes green and blue entwined.

"What do you want Cas?" Dean whispered as he brushed his lips against the angel's. Castiel touched Dean's shirt, wrapping his fingers in the material.

"I want to feel you inside me Dean Winchester-"

Dean needed no more words. He began working off the clothes that he wore, soon standing naked in front of his angel, his lover. Castiel moaned Dean's name as he felt the Hunter's fingers dig into his skin, his teeth biting at every point. Dean chuckled as his tongue nipped at the angel's pink nipple, causing Castiel's knees to shake. Dean began working at the angel's jeans, slipping them off those fine sexy legs that would be wrapped around his hips. Dean shivered at the thought. He wanted the angel underneath him, calling out his name on those luscious lips.

"Dean," Castiel moaned, his blue eyes staring down at the man's erection. Dean let himself bask in Castiel's stunned look. Dean was _huge_. Precum was staining the tip, his cock quivering.

"Well now, you going to ride this baby or what?" Dean smirked, enjoying the tremor that ran through the angel. Castiel licked his lips and kneeled on the floor. He carefully touched the head and ran a single finger along the length. Dean cursed but did not move. The Hunter was enveloped in bliss as Castiel's mouth suckled at the tip, his tongue running across the front. Feeding of the sounds that Dean was making, Castiel moved his head forward, taking in the full length of the man. Dean let his hips buck, his hands grip at the angel's dark hair.

"Cas you fluffy winged- ah-God!" Dean choked as he came into the angel's mouth. Castiel swallowed the cum, the taste bitter and sweet. Wiping the cum off his lips, Castiel frowned up at Dean.

"You shall not take the Lord's name in vain Dean," Castiel said, his voice low and dangerous. Dean let out a nod as Castiel inched closer, his cock brushing the man's abdomen.

"I do not agree when you use blasphemy in my presence," Castiel said, grabbing Dean's cock in his hand and squeezing ever so slightly. Dean hissed, his green eyes on the angel's hand, "You will suffer the consequences if you utter our Father's name in vain again."

"Yes, Cas. G-Move your hand." Castiel smiled and began stroking, using the same techniques that Dean had used on him earlier. Dean closed his eyes and let Castiel herd him to the bed, all the while pumping his hand; slow and hard, soft and quick. Dean bit his lip as he fell on his back on the green bed covers, Castiel above him. The angel's breathing was rapidly increasing as he coaxed Dean into a second climax. Dean groaned as he came onto his lover's chest. Castiel rubbed the cum on his collar bone, smearing it over his skin, trying to get it off.

"You're not going to get if off that way," Dean chuckled as he touched his angel's cheek. Castiel frowned but leaned into a kiss. Dean deepened the kiss, enjoying the tongue that skipped in, searching. Castiel loved the taste of Dean. He couldn't get enough. The man was like a drug.

"Dean-" Castiel breathed into Dean's neck. The Hunter had slipped his fingers inside the angel, teasing the tight muscles. Castiel moved his hips forwards against the man's hand, moaning in pleasure. Dean placed a deep kiss against the angel's throat, a deep red mark appearing.

"Enough Dean-" Castiel growled, trying to ease off Dean's prying fingers. He wanted something harder, something larger inside him. Ignoring the angel, Dean rammed his fingers deeper inside. Castiel took a shaky breath as his lovers fingers stroked the prostrate. The windows of the Motel cracked slightly, but Castiel had it under control. He wouldn't lose it, not now. Dean scissored his fingers, Castiel whimpered.

"Put yourself inside me Dean. NOW-" Castiel's voice shook, his deep tone going straight to Dean's member. Dean removed his fingers and grabbed his cock. Castiel stared into the green emerald eyes as he positioned himself above Dean, slowly lowering himself down. The angel hissed as Dean's penis entered, stretching the tight entrance until Dean slid inside. Castiel took the Hunter all the way to the hilt. Dean threw his head back on the pillows and thrust upwards. Castiel whimpered as Dean rammed up hard.

"You are so tight. So friggin tight Cas!" Dean crowed as he moved his hips, his pounding increasing in tempo. Castiel answered with shaking gasps. He was looking down at his lover; his skin, his hair, the slight stubble that was growing on Dean's chin. Dean in turn was gazing up at the angel, his eyes glazed over in desire and lust. He took in the sweat on Castiel's body, the tussled hair, the electric blue eyes, and the hands that dug into his chest. The sheets of the bed became tangled in with their moving bodies the heat rising in the room. Both Castiel and Dean cried out in release as they climax, their bodies a tangle of sweaty flesh. Dean pulled the angel into an embrace, Dean's cock still inside the angel as they lay spooned out on the bed. Dean breathed in the scent of his lovers, running his hand across the back of the angel's neck.

"I love you Cas-" Dean whispered, the words flowing out from his lips. Castiel closed his eyes, feeling tired. His heart full and his eyes fluttering shut, Castiel fell asleep to the touch of Dean's hands stroking his hair.

"Sooo Sammy Boy...What ever shall we do?" Gabriel droned as he felt Sam stride closer to him, his dark eyes on the archangel's hazel. Sam was inches from Gabriel now, he could feel the archangel's breath on his neck.

"I have a few ideas."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't written anything in forever! I should probably say, since I am not sure, but at the end of the chapter there is a foursome... just a heads up ;) I might be writing more chapters to this one or I might start a new story. Haven't decided yet but I think I am going to move on to a new idea which I have going on in my head. Thanks for all the reviews and all the love!  
**

"I have a few ideas."

The room was dark lit by a few glowing red lights on the wall, a large silk bed the color of chocolate beckoning Sam to push the archangel down. Gabriel smirked as Sam stepped forward, his dark eyes burning. The archangel had created this room for Sam's fantasy, after all he could read the man's mind. Sam wanted to have a romantic night; large silk bed, glowing lights, roses, the works. Gabriel didn't care for such props, but he wanted Sam to enjoy himself.

"Oh and what would that be Sammy-Boy?" Gabriel said, as he took a slight step back, his hazel eyes twinkling playfully. Sam closed the distance between them, his hair falling into his eyes. Gabriel felt something tug at his heart as the man, his mouth inches from the archangels, breathed on his neck.

"I don't understand this yet...can't believe I _want _to do this but..." Sam breathed lifting a callused hand to stroke the side of Gabriel's cheek, " but I really...and I mean _really_...want to..."

"Have sex." Gabriel said his voice a whisper as Sam trailed a soft path along the underside of his jaw with a hot finger. Sam gulped and gave a shaky nod. He had never wanted to be with a man, but with Gabriel standing millimeters from his sight, Sam understood how Dean must feel with wanting Castiel. The need and the want to claim what you desire. And Sam desired the archangel with a passion he couldn't fathom.

"Ya. Sex." Sam breathed, the scent of chocolate and musk entering through his nostrils. Gabriel smelled delicious. Sam lifted the archangel's chin and brought down his lips, kissing the other man. Gabriel let Sam deepen the kiss. Sam groaned, his deep voice trapped in his throat. He let his hands slip underneath the archangels shirt, feeling the muscles. Gabriel felt his breath hitch in his chest. Sam began to tug the shirt off the archangel, but Gabriel being impatient, snapped his fingers. Sam blinked. Both the archangel and himself were completely naked. Sam felt the blush crawl up his face, felt his skin prickle.

"What are you staring at Sammy-Boy?" Gabriel chuckled and Sam watched mesmerized as the laugh ran through the body of the archangel. Sam couldn't answer just looked down at the other man frozen in place. Gabriel sighed and motioned with his fingers. Sam felt himself being pulled towards Gabriel who was now sitting down on the silk sheets, rose petals surrounding his nakedness.

"I must say Sam, you need not go all frozen at being stunned by my intense good looks," Gabriel whispered to Sam who was now standing over the archangel. Sam kissed Gabriel with a kiss so intense that the archangel purred deep within his throat, his fingers digging into Sam's hips.

"Lie on your back Gabriel-" Sam said as he tore himself away, trying to breath. Gabriel smirked but did as he was told. Sam hoovered over him, his eyes taking in the archangel's erection. With strong hands Sam slid his hand around the archangel, his eyes focused on the tender shaft. He moved his hands up and down, like he would when he was masturbating. Sam relaxed a bit more when Gabriel's breathing began to hitch. He was doing it properly then. Sam allowed a smile as he pumped faster.

"Well- ah- aren't you a- mmm- a great..." Gabriel hissed out as he gripped the chocolate colored silk. Sam was breathing heavily now, his dark eyes trailing up from the archangel's erection to his hazed eyes. He watched as Gabriel tilted his head back, his hips thrusting into Sam's palm. With his free hand Sam began kneading Gabriel's balls, his heart almost stopping as Gabriel shouted, almost rocketing forward with the sensation.

"Damn you Sammy Boy-" Gabriel crowed as Sam began to tighten his grip, his stroking becoming more erratic. Sam licked his lips. Taking his free hand away from Gabriel's balls, he slid his fingers over the opening and tentatively sticking a finger inside. Gabriel's eyes flashed. He growled and bit Sam on the shoulder. Hard. Sam winced but inched the finger deeper inside. The warmth and tightness was overwhelming. Sam began teasing probing, exploring the tight rings of muscles. Gabriel bucked his hips harder, Sam's one hand on his cock and the other inside him. Sam, growing in confidence, slid a second finger inside, his own cock burning with the thought that soon he would be rocking inside.

"You are so tight Gab-" Sam whispered. Gabriel's bite turned into a kiss as Sam began to move his fingers in and out. Sam, feeling like his dick was going to explode, pulled his fingers out. Gabriel snarled. Sam's eyes widened as the archangel propped himself up on his arms, staring up at Sam in anger and vexation. Gods he was beautiful. Sam wanted to take everything slow but he didn't think he could hold himself. He wanted to ride the archangel that it was becoming impossible to restrain himself.

"Well if you want to ride me so bad, Sammy Boy, what the hell are you waiting for?" Gabriel hissed, not liking that Sam had removed his fingers, but at the same time wanting something much bigger. Sam growled and grabbed his cock, lining up with Gabriel's entrance. Gabriel, with a wicked smile, surged forward at the same time that Sam was trying to ease in softly. Sam yelped at the tightness, at the hotness of being encased in sear pleasure. Gabriel grunted taking in the wholeness of the man. Sam shuddered as both archangel and man began to move. Sweat streaked their bodies, their hands searching, their mouths tasting salty skin. Sam rode hard and fast, Gabriel moaning in bliss. Sam felt the blazing fire in his gut roar as he plunged in deep hitting the prostate. Gabriel roared, the deep angelic voice echoing throughout the room. Sam shook trying to keep the tempo going, feeling himself on the verge of release.

"Gabriel!" Sam shouted as he came, spilling deep into the archangel. Gabriel felt the man shudder and collapse on top, his weight pressing him down onto the silk bed. They lay there for several minutes before Sam carefully pulled himself out. Gabriel winced but smiled when Sam placed a delicate kiss on the archangels lips.

"Next time it's my turn Sammy-Boy," Gabriel stated as Sam blushed, his ears a wonderful shade of crimson.

Dean Winchester stroked the sleeping angel's hair. The angel looked so peaceful, so damn beautiful that Dean didn't want to wake him. They lay naked, the green covered wrapping them in its warm embrace. Dean smiled as Castiel murmured in his sleep. Dean placed a light kiss on the angel's forehead and reluctantly got out of bed. He showered and dressed. He glanced at the clock. Wow. 5am. Dean shook his head. He had spent the entire day in bed with Castiel. The angel was getting much better in regards with sex. God that mouth. Dean shuddered remembering everything that they had done the previous day. Then Dean frowned, remembering that Sam still hadn't returned. Dean took a look back at Castiel who shifted slightly in the bed, his muscles moving against his fair skin. Castiel opened his blue eyes. Seeing Dean in the kitchen humming some ACDC tune, trying to find something edible to eat, the angel vanished. Dean, not finding anything in the kitchen turned back to find that the angel was gone. Cursing Dean sat down on the kitchen chair his hands running through his bed hair. Within moments Castiel reappeared dressed fully in his old clothes; the trench coat and suit. In his hands was a pile of pancakes and a fresh fruit salad. Dean laughed and took the food Castiel had retrieved for him. Castiel watched as Dean began to plow through breakfast, his electric eyes twinkling.

"Want some Cas?" Dean asked as he motioned with a fork at the food. Castiel shook his head, content at watching his human lover eat to his full satisfaction.

"Your missing out dude. Pancakes are the best, besides pie that is," Dean winked up at the angel who smiled and Dean almost choked. Castiel immediately frowned concerned. Dean shook his head and pounded his chest with a fist.

"I'm fine Feathers, just keep your smiles to yourself while I'm eating..." Dean felt the warm flush rising up against his neck. Castiel smiled again, a full drop dead gorgeous smile. Dean growled. Trying to ignore the angel who was beaming down at him, the Hunter tried to finish his breakfast. Both angel and man turned as the door opened.

"Morning," Sam said as he walked into the Motel room, his eyes slightly red. Behind him whistling was Gabriel who had a very smug look on his face. Dean looked up from a mouthful of pancakes.

"Pancakes? Dude I want some," Sam said as he slide into the chair beside Dean. The younger Winchester reached for the plate, but Dean slapped his hand away.

"Sam these babes are mine. Get your own," Murmured Dean as he swallowed. Sam pouted, the hair falling into his face. Gabriel snapped his fingers and a large portion of pancakes appeared on the table in front of the boys.

"Now now ladies. There is plenty of food for you all," Gabriel announced as he made his way over to Castiel, giving his brother a warm hug. Sam's eyes lit up as he dove into the warm buttery pancakes. Dean growled at the archangel when he pinched Castiel cheeks.

"Dean-O, don't get jealous!" Gabriel laughed as he planted a kiss on Castiel cheek. The angel raised his brow wondering why his brother was trying to irritate Dean. Both Winchesters stared as the archangel tilted the angel chin to face him.

"Why don't we give them a show little brother?" Gabriel chuckled, his hazel eyes glancing at Dean and Sam. Castiel opened his mouth the respond. Gabriel smirked and kissed Castiel on the mouth, his tongue invading. Sam choked and Dean felt the pancake drop from his fork. Both Winchesters found themselves unable to move due to shock. Castiel was stunned as his brother deepened the kiss. Gabriel smiled against Castiel's mouth, pressing his body closer together. Castiel grabbed his brothers jacket trying to pull away but Gabriel was too strong. Castiel moaned, a deep helpless moan. Dean felt the blood rush to his cock ; lust, desire, shock, anger, and astonishment washed over him. Sam tried not to choke the pancake as he swallowed, but felt the same emotions course through his body as he watched the two angelic beings make out in the Motel room.

"Why kiss me?" Castiel whispered as both pulled apart, their breathing ragged. Gabriel grinned and stroked his brothers cheek.

"I think both Dean-O and Sammy Boy are excited...watching us make out..." Gabriel purred as he stared at the tented mens pants. Castiel turned his head, his blue eyes fastened on Dean's prominent erection.

"What are you talking about we're not-" Dean started but stopped as Gabriel reached out and grabbed Castiel between the legs. Sam hissed. Both Winchesters glanced at each other, their eyes sparking. Both stood and circled over to where Gabriel was palming Castiel through the pants, the angel's legs shaking.

"Ah you boys have some nasty thoughts," crooned Gabriel as Sam stood behind him, his cock grinding against the archangels buttocks. Dean stepped behind Castiel and grabbed his hips. Castiel shuddered as Gabriel rubbed his growing erection and Dean's lips on his neck.

"Oh this is exciting...a foursome!" Gabriel whispered as Sam slide his hands underneath the archangel's waistband. Castiel whimpered as Gabriel removed his hand and Dean took over, peeling off his pants and grabbing his now weeping shaft. Gabriel leaned in and kissed Castiel hard on the mouth. Sam and Dean both groaned, their own cocks straining against the tightness of their jeans. Soon both angels and humans were naked; Gabriel kissing Castiel while Sam placed kisses along his lovers spine, his own hands running along the archangels shaft, Dean pumping Castiel's erection his own rubbing against the angel's back. Castiel gasped as Dean entered, not being able to hold on any longer. Sam cursing parted the archangel and with a swift stroke entered Gabriel who moaned into Castiel's mouth. Gabriel moved closer towards the angel, grabbing his own cock and his brothers, running them against one another. Castiel felt his head spin. Dean was pounding in and out, Gabriel was rubbing him. Castiel almost blacked out, his voice mingling with the rasps. Dean cursed and dove deeper. Castiel cried out as Dean hit the spot. Sam dug his fingers in Gabriel's sides, pushing inside. Both Winchesters glanced at each other, grinning. At the same time, with the same tempo both Winchesters rammed into their respected lovers. Gabriel cursed as Sam hit his prostate, his grip on his cock and on Castiel's faltered. Both angel's cried out their voices like a sing chorus. Dean shouted and Sam yelped as they both reached their climax. The four of them stood panting, sweat gleaming in the rising sunlight.

"That was bizarre, wacko, weird, and it's never going to happen again. I don't agree with Cas being seen by anyone other than me," Dean growled, his eyes narrowed, " and another thing. What the hell Sammy?"

Sam blushed as he slowly pulled himself out of Gabriel who turned around and kissed the younger brother on the lips.

"What? You have Cas and I have Gabriel," Sam said, averting his brothers stare. Dean growled but didn't argue. Castiel was still pinned against his strong chest, Dean still inside. Castiel shifted and Dean felt himself grow hard. Again. But he didn't want round two with an audience.

"Some privacy please?" Dean shooed his brother and Gabriel out the door with his hand, his other trying to cover Castiel from their eyes. Gabriel smiled and vanished with Sam leaving the two of them alone. Castiel chuckled as Dean kissed his neck, his hand clasping his cock.

"Want round two?" Dean murmured into Castiel's neck, his cock large and ready inside the angel. Castiel moaned as he moved slightly, teasing the angel.

"Yes Dean." Dean smiled and didn't stop until both of them were exhausted beyond belief.


End file.
